Morning Light
by XxInsertCoolNameherexX
Summary: What if Edward and Jacob Met before Bella came to Forks? What if Billy was dead, Jacob lived with Charlie, and went to Forks High? Here is the story behind Twilight, the before Stephanie Meyers. Warnings: Human Jacob, Vampire Jacob and slash/boyxboy. Imprinting and mpreg in the sequel. Rated M for adult themes. Warning! Explicit content in Chapter 14. Read at your own risk.
1. I Miss You

_AN: This is my first story so go easy on me. This chapter and the next will be just for introducing characters and getting the story started. This takes place a year before twilight happens. Yes, in the sequel which is already planned twilight new moon, eclipse, and breaking dawn will happen. But this is what happened between Edward and Jacob before she came. This will be an imprint story but it wont be a fluffy and sweet one. And I am thinking about adding mpreg, but I'm not sure about that yet. Btw Jacob doesn't shift until the next story and he doesn't believe in the legends. I can write a lot (Originally this chapter was 3000+ words but I chopped it down), but I only give what I get. If there are few reviews, faves, and etc there will only be a few words, so that aspect of the story is in the hands of the readers. Ok, just so you know Billy is dead (he wont be alive in the sequel but you'll see what happens) and Jacob lives with Charlie. Now onward with the story before I start rambling. ^.^ _

_This chapter is finally edited!_

* * *

_Jacob _

_(Present)_

Jacob laid on the satin covered bed body spread wantonly, waiting. He listened for any noise to alert him to the arrival of the pale-face he was due to meet. As he listen his mind went back to where his double life had all begun, what got him to where he was today…

* * *

_Jacob_

_(Past)_

"_Why are you fighting it?" The pale male before he whispered seductively in his ear, cold hands ghosting over heated skin._

"_This isn't right," The bronze boy replied shakily, knowing what he said was true but not knowing why. "We shouldn't-, "he stopped himself feeling his excuse was weak, and not wanting to break the moment. The shorter of the two pulled himself closer pressing a steadily hardening groin against the natives thigh, Jacob felt his own grow in response. The older teen lifted his head to smile a bit predatorily at him._

"_Kiss me," left his perfect lips._

Jacob woke to an alarm blaring loudly near his bed, Charlie banging on his door, and his manhood standing to attention. The aforementioned man who was previously abusing his door walked into the room, "Its time for- well somebody's excited." The brunette said awkwardly in his monotonous voice. Jacob sat wide-eyed in silence, while his face burned many shades of red. The older man began backing out of the room, a slightly embarrassed look on his face. "You have time for a shower," he called further embarrassing the teen sitting with a now, thankfully, wilting erection.

Jacob climbed out of bed to do his morning routine, pointedly ignoring his problem and the dream that caused it. The second was easy as he had much experience with ignoring the things his mind comes up with while he was unconscious. Especial the dreams about wolves that appeared to be on steroids and sparkling fairies with no wings. His dreams were odd. The male looked over on his night stand to say good morning to his deceased father. "Have a great day dad," he mumbled heading off to the bathroom. 'Pee, brush my teeth, wash my face, get dressed.' His mantra circled his head like a dog circling the ground before lying down. He had to keep his tired mind focused on the task of getting ready, or else he most likely would just go back to sleep. Ten minutes in the bathroom was all he needed then he was off to his room to do the last of what he needed. 'Clothes,' he looked through his closet feeling a familiar knot settle in his stomach. First day of school jitters. And of course it wouldn't at least be his old school on the reservation it had to be good ole' Forks High. The reason why he was going to Forks tugged on the edge of his mind threatening to send him into depression again but he quickly squashed the thought opting to focus on finding on outfit instead.

Being that he wasn't the type to care for fashion he ended up with dark jeans, a white t-shirt that was more eggshell than white and the nicest pair of sneakers he owned. Simple. Brushing his hair back behind his ears he deemed himself presentable, he grabbed his grey messenger bag, and left the room. When he went downstairs he saw Charlie reading the paper as he waited for him. "Got everything?" He called over the paper.

"Yes sir," he'd been living with Charlie since his dad died two months ago, yet he'd still never felt close to the man and was always polite as if he were a house guest, not a permanent residence.

"All your supplies?" He put down the paper to glance at him. The teen nodded. "Cell phone?" Jacob's face went blank. Charlie had gotten him one three weeks ago so they could reach one another in case of an emergency. It was safe to say he wasn't used to having one yet therefore he tended to forget to grab it quite a bit. Clutching his tongue he sprinted back up the steps to grab the small device. When he returned Charlie was waiting by the door, keys in hand. "Sophomore year, next year you'll be able to drive yourself." Charlie commented, Jacob's only response was a nod. "Excited?" Another nod. Charlie frowned some realizing that this was one of those times were Jake closed himself off to everything and ran on autopilot while his mind was off somewhere else. It worried the chief a lot, but he didn't know how to reach the boy.

The drive was silent for the most part. Charlie had tried fruitlessly to strike up conversation again, but Jake gave short answers and curt head movements. It was one of those times where he just wasn't up to human interaction. He didn't feel like it, mentally or emotionally. 'Just get through the day,' he thought as the pulled up to the school in the cruiser much to Jacob's embarrassment seeing as people were staring. "Bye," he sighed to Charlie climbing out so he could find the main office. "You aren't from around here," a voice sounded in his ear, startling him. He jumped slightly before turning around to come face to face with an asian dude. "I'm Eric."

"Jacob, and I'm from the reservation." He replied a bit warily, trying to get used to the happy-go-lucky attitude so early in the morning.

"Ah, a native. Well welcome to Fork, with all of us regular people." Eric smiled at his own joke then began to walk in the direction Jake was going motioning for him to follow. "Where are you going?"

"Attendance office, need my schedule." Jacob could almost hear a grump in his voice but he didn't have the energy to make himself lighter, happier.

"Well, let me walk you there," The Quileute raised an eyebrow at the I-am-trying-too-hard thing he had going on but decided not to comment on it. 'He seems nice, but annoying.' As they walked Eric rambled on about something that Jacob wasn't paying attention to as he chose to simply nodded when appropriate. Upon reaching the office Jake let out a sigh of relief that he hoped Eric didn't hear then said his word of thanks as he entered the stuffy room. A secretary with auburn hair sat behind a counter chewing gum in one of the most disgusting ways, until she saw Jacob walk in. She sat up straighter, adjusting herself to make sure she look alright, and chewed her gum normally. "May I help you?"

'I already caught you unguarded. Don't try to look nice now.' "I'm Jacob"

~ I Miss You by Smokey Robinson

* * *

AN: The name of this chapter corresponds with the hints in this chapter and the next chapter about Jacobs depression because of his dads death.

Read, Love/Hate, Review. Thank You ~ICNH


	2. Guy Love

_AN: Second chapter for the day. Usually I wont upload two chapters in a day but I figured since its just getting started why not. So here it is. I hope everyone enjoys. Please, oh please review. Good reviews, bad reviews, anything at all works for me I just need feedback. Thank you for reading. Btw I wont be labeling past and present anymore because the majority of this story with be in the past. And the bromance forming between Jacob and Tyler is important. As it everyones reaction to Jacob and what Jacob thinks about everyone he encounters._

_This Chapter is Edited!_

* * *

_Jacob_

By lunch Eric had successfully introduced Jacob to his group of his friends who consisted of Mike, Angela, Jessica, Lauren, and Lola. Mike was a cool guy, he seemed fun to be around, but he was definitely the type to get whatever he wanted, which Jake didn't really like to put up with. Angela was sweet, and quiet; Jacob could actually see himself liking her in more than a friendly way, were she to give him the time of day. Jessica was talkative and she appeared to be the type to have more than one motive. Lauren was mean, she was the chick that had her head up her butt, and he didn't like her at all. And lastly Lola. He didn't quite know how to explain her. She was another sweet one, even more so than Angela. Quite soft spoken with a lot of natural brains, but she was also odd in a way that Jacob couldn't figure out and she grew quite attached to him after the first glance. The male was a bit flattered that she seemed to like him so much so soon, yet he was also somewhat weired out by it.

When Eric, who had become his permanent shadow, and he had arrived to the commons area the older walked ahead weaving through the crowd to go through the lines leaving Jacob to rush after him. Eric talked on and on as he grabbed food with the darker skinned boy tuning him out and picking up a bottle of sweet tea. After getting what they wanted the two went to the loudest table in the center of all the ruckus. 'So I've been adopted into inner circle of all the well known people?' He asked mentally shifting through all the things he thought he knew about high school. 'The most popular were the ones in the middle of it all, and they seemed to have the most fun, right?' This thought about them being the so called popular bunch was proved even further as he observed Eric greeting many people in passing and how his peers seemed to keep stopping by the table to interact with a person who sat there.

Honestly he didn't know he felt about that. On one hand he thought it was awesome they thought he was cool enough to include in their group but on the other hand it baffled him. Why would they just bring him into the circle, they didn't know him? Was it because he was different and they wanted to say they got to the native kid before anyone else? Was it because they wanted him to be some sidekick that did whatever they wanted? Was it a joke? He wanted to ask, but kept his mouth shut so not to offend them if they were simply being nice.

"Hey Jacob!" Tyler stood up grinning and brought Jacob into a one armed hug when he saw them approaching. Out of all the guys Tyler seemed to like him the most. With a mischievous glint Tyler looped one of his arms through Jake's escorting him to the table. "Your seat milady," the older gestured to the seat next to the one he had been perched on laughing. Jake's face heated some as he half glared planting his bottom in the place gestured. Tyler withdrew his arm, sitting back down. As Jacob looked around he realized that the whole table was chuckling at them so he turned his glare back on Tyler. The aforementioned boy just smiled reaching over to ruffle his hair.

"What's wrong? Aren't I being a gentleman?" To this his glare grew more intense but seeing as the rest were enjoying the show he put on a putout look and batted his eyelashes, deciding to play along for the moment. Putting on a show was something that had always come naturally to him.

"But you aren't supposed to mess up my hair. I spent so long working on it." Keeping a straight face when Tyler's expression turned shocked was harder than he'd thought it would be, but he somehow did it. He, Tyler, soon recovered however as he leaned closer with a serious face.

"I'm sorry," he patted his hair down gently making sure to keep eye contact.

"It's still not better. What will you do to make me happy?" Jacob asked softly, cocking his head to let his hair fall over his shoulder. He was expecting Tyler to back down with that therefore it was his turn to be surprised when Tyler leaned further seeming to aim for his lips. Jacob's entire face held a reddish tone to it and his eyes were ridden with alarm. When the teen before him leaned to his ear instead of his mouth he let out a sigh of relief.

"Look like I'm saying something that's embarrassing you." He whispered. Jacob for his part was already blushing so looking embarrassed wasn't a hard feat to accomplish. When he looked over at his friends he saw the girls nearly swooning, Mike seeming repulsed yet interested, Eric's eyes extremely wide, and nearby tables engrossed in their act. Jacob smirked leaning away from Ty.

"And scene," he called sniggering. Tyler leaned away laughing as well.

"Well done, I tried to get Mike to be my acting partner but he sucks." He stuck his tongue out childishly at Mike, who shrugged saying it wasn't his thing. "It's alright, I don't need you. Jakey here and I can have a great bromance." He snaked an arm around Jacobs shoulder only for him to laugh shaking it off.

"Anyways…"

* * *

_Jacob_

The rest of the day was relatively boring in comparison to lunch. Since the school on the Rez was ahead of other schools the russet boy found he didn't have to pay attention. That allowed his mind to wonder off, which in his case was not a good thing seeing as his mind tended to drift to dangerous territory. By the last period of the day his mind was completely off its normal train of thought so he was simply drifting and it wasn't until he felt multiple pairs of eyes on him that he withdrew from his own personal realms. He turned brown orbs to the left to see three figures looking at him curiously. As he was about to open his mouth to speak the teacher found it was time to start class. "Welcome students of mine, mine of students, to today's lesson of Geometry." A thin man with graying hair, a beard and mustache combo; and rather colorful bow-tie exclaimed with much flourish. He swept over to Jacob extending an arm as he did so. "I am Mr. Benignus. And you are the new student to Forks, Mr. Black I presume." Jacob shook his hand all the while looking at the man as if he had lost all of his marbles. "Ok, on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday we work in groups of four and seeing that everyone except the Cullens have a group you'll be working with them." As he spoke the odd teacher pointed to the people who had been staring at him. He heard murmurs start circulating around the room when he was assigned the group. 'What were they stupid or something?' The thought barley crossed his mind when he felt a glare burn through his skull. Turning to look at them again he found one with bronze, carefully ruffled hair, pale skin, and golden eyes giving him the intense glower. 'Just mad because he doesn't look like me,' Jacob thought idly while his eyes really began to take in the people he'd be working with. 'They are all so beautiful,' he admitted mentally but it made him uncomfortable in a way. Yes they all were pleasing to the eye but their beauty was harsh in a way. With ivory skin, eyes of various shade of gold and seemingly perfect bodies. It was odd how 'perfect' they were, it didn't sit right with him.

"You know what to do!" The teacher called turning back to the class and weaving through desk. Everyone around him started to grab their belonging and move around, turning desk to make groups of four. Jacob stood up eyebrows furrowed; he figured he'd just follow what everybody else was doing until he found himself face to face with a tall, burly male with dark, short cut hair. He grinned, blinding Jake momentarily as he wasn't expecting how bright it was.

"I'm Emmet. You're in our group." He turned gesturing for him to follow then began going in the direction in the far corner where he saw two more pale-faces sitting. The boy, Emmet, turned around grinning again, introducing the other group members. "These are my siblings, Edward," he pointed to the glaring one, "and Alice," this one was short and thin with dark hair; and the same severely beautifully features except hers was more on the cute side. She grimaced as he neared stopping him in his tracks some. 'What did I do?'

"I'm Jacob," he waved his hand awkwardly in greeting. 'This should be interesting.'

~ Guy Love by Scrubs

* * *

Read, Love/Hate, Review. Thank you! ~ICNH


	3. I'll Be Missing You

_AN: Chapter 3. Finally the most important characters are introduced and Jacob had met who he needs to meet now we need some Jake/Ed interaction. In Case anyone was wondering Edward doesn't hate Jacob, he is wary of him because he knows that Jake is going to be a wolf. _

_Special Thanks to my first reviewer latinaintheblood, you made my day :3_

_Edited!_

_Love it? Hate it? Review it! Thanks!_

* * *

_Jacob_

The rest of class wasn't too bad but it was undoubtedly awkward. He had to give a silent thanks to Emmet for trying to make him feel comfortable, and even going so far as to help him when he was struggling with his problems, while the other two continuously shifted between giving him negative looks and giving their brother an odd glance. Whatever, he was just happy the day was over. Exiting the building he saw everyone rushing away for the school house as if on fire. They talked animatedly amongst friends, roughhoused, and made plans to hang out with even other. It made him miss the people he knew on the Reservation, especially Quill. He waved at his friends in passing, he knew there would probably be a bus to take him home but since Charlie would be at work anyways he felt like a walk would do him good. Just as he was about to leave school grounds he spotted his group members alongside two other pretty people he assumed were their siblings also, in a rather heated argument. A small part of Jacob wanted to move closer, to be nosey, but the bigger part of him kept his feet moving forward.

Walking home was not as peaceful as he'd thought it would be. A few months ago he would have love being in the quiet folds of the town by himself, letting him mind roam free. But recently he found giving himself room to think, as he had earlier, only encouraged sad, bitter thoughts to storm to the front of his mind, depressing him. By the time he was a fourth of the way home he was regretting walking alone; at least on the bus the obnoxious noise of rambunctious students would have distracted him. Around the time he was three eights of the way there his eyes stung with him holding back sobs. Just around a half he was breaking. He was winding around a turning around when a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit pulled up beside him to his surprise. What surprised him further was that inside the car, with the top down, was none other than Edward Cullen.

"Get in," the driver called scowling. Jacob kept his head down so as not to show his distraught face, but shook his head. After the way he'd been to him in class he didn't want to be too near him for any periods of time. "In class I was… upset about something," Edward said in a wary manner making Jacobs head snap up distressed expression replaced by one of bemusement. 'How'd he know I was thinking about class' "Just get in." Edward repeated only for the long haired boy shake his head again. A frown marred his face, "I'm sorry." The words were so closed to being missed by Jacob but he heard them just before they died off in the air, it confused him further. 'Treat me like I'm unwanted then try to drive me home. You definitely are an odd one Cullen.' Jacob was going to deny again but he didn't really think he could endure another long period of time alone. Worrying his lip he slid into the old car cautiously.

"Thanks," he mumbled somewhat inaudibly to which a grunt was his reply. "Why?" Jacob didn't feel like he had to expound on what he was asking.

"Emmett made me. Said I was being rude earlier." Edward all but growled. 'So why didn't Emmett just get me himself?' He wanted to ask so badly, but he thought better of it, figuring there was a good reason to send Edward rather than himself. Jacob sank back into his seat a frown on his lips, 'If he doesn't want to drive me home he shouldn't have come.'

* * *

_Alice_

'Wolves always cause problems.' Alice paced her room trying to catch any glimpse of the future she can. The immediate future all the way up to Edward meeting a brown haired girl is clear but after is a mess. Somethings she can see like a baseball game, leaving forks, going to Volturra, and a wedding. But some spots of the future in between is gone, as well as everything a few months after what she presumed to be Edward's wedding. And she could do nothing but blame it on Jacob and his dumb wolf genes. It worried her for many reasons. Why would a single wolf appear so many times in the future especially when Edward was around. She'd already seen Edward's wedding and that was something set in stone so what connection did the soon to be wolf have to her brother? And how did it affect the family? Would it be because the treaty was broken? Alice was a mess with worry, with entirely too many questions in her head.

Jasper, her mate, walked into their bedroom some time later finally getting tired of trying to let her work out her problems by herself. He'd felt her worry radiating off her in waves and the negative emotion had begun to wash over him making him experience it as well. The thin, stolid faced man slipped in putting his arms around her waist to stop her pacing. "What's wrong?" He asked in the most soothing voice he could manage. She welcomed the calm emitting off of him, seeking into his arms.

"I can't see," Alice sighed out.

I'll Be Missing You by Puff Daddy

* * *

_AN: Foreshadowing in Alice's 'sight! And another sad song relating to another sad chapter. As Jacob's mind begins to drift off more into the realms of depression who will be there to save him when he falls? Im cutting this chapter short because the part after this as well as the rest of the story will be in first person so I will have that up tomorrow. Thanks to the faves, the follows, and the comments! Ya'll made a poor author feel good about herself. ^_^_

_Read, Love/Hate, Review. ~ICNH_


	4. Why Can't We Be Friends

_AN: After reading over my chapters I realized I made a mistake. Jacob is a Freshman since this takes place a year before Twilight. And seeing that he is a fish (9th grader), Edward, Alice, and Emmett are Sophomores; and Rosalie and Jasper are Juniors._

_daLeah: Yes Alice is team "Bella", for now. Emmett is team "Jacob" for now, Rosalie is team "Jacob" all the way, and Jasper is team "Switzerland."_

_Thanks again to all of my reviewers. Let me say now that usually I wont post more than a chapter per week (most likely on Mondays), but since I recently saw my siblings, who are my greatest source of inspiration, I decided to post as much as I can before my inspiration dies. So yep. I give it a few more days of daily updates before I slow it down. Or I might just start typing chapters and saving then until its time for an update. Who knows? ANYWAYS Questions? Comments? Love it? Hate it? Review it! Thanks!_

_Edited!_

_Btw! Italicized words are the thoughts Edward hears._

* * *

_Edward_

The ride was silent. And it was because of me. I could sense the boy was uncomfortable due to his thoughts, but I didn't know what to do here. When Alice told me my future had gaps in it because he would turn into a wolf I didn't know what to do. I'd watched our friendship unfold in her mind, and I'd saw the end. Something I wish I didn't know. It was something I wished dearly to prevent, even at the cost of pushing what could be my only companion away.

"So... nice car," the male beside me stated as a way to try to break the awkward silence. I glanced at him, to see his form shifted as far away from me as possible. 'Seems he doesn't really want to be here as well,' I noted silently, turning my eyes back to the road to look like I needed to pay attention. In his mind he kept asking what he'd done to make me dislike him so much. He wasn't particularly distressed about it but curiosity burned behind every thought. To this I wanted to reply with how wrong he was. It wasn't that I didn't like him, in fact I knew we had the capacity to very good friends, but I was confused as to why he showed up, or didn't show up so many times in the visions I'd gotten from Alice. It bothered me to say the least. When I first saw myself disappearing with him every once in a while I thought nothing of it figuring we would be doing whatever friends did. But how my whole future disappeared scared me some. Who was this wolf and what role does he play in my future? It especially bothered him because he didn't know what that had to do with the already delicate treaty. Having a wolf around me 24/7 couldn't mean something good.

I felt a rush of air hit me from the left therefore I roused myself from thought to see he's let the window down and had his head nearly out of the window. 'Like a dog,' the irony of the moment was not lost on me. I stifled a laugh that threatened to push past my lips, 'I cannot give the impression we might ever be able to get along.' The drive was relatively quick, due to my excellent driving skills, and also to the few number of car there were on the roads. When we pulled up to Chief Swans house Jacob couldn't seem to get out of the car fast enough. I can't say that didn't hurt. I knew in reality I was being quite rude to him, I also knew we weren't even close to acquaintances, but as I'd seen all of Alice's visions, the images of what could be wanted to intermingle with what is, making me a tad bit confused at times. Even with all of the "space" inside my head.

"Thanks, and yea, um, bye." The teen said to me before nearly sprinting into the house. -_most awkward car ride ever_, I caught the end of his thought, and couldn't help but agree, knowing it was my fault. 'Sorry Jake,' calling him by a familiar name was something I was already used to in my head, something I anticipated calling him someday, until everything disappeared. It wasn't until I was out on the open road, alone, that a thought struck me. Why did my future disappearing matter so much? It shouldn't. Maybe it was because Jacob and I would become so close that they'd hang out so often the future gave up on showing a spotty future. It could be many reason for the sudden change. Plus that was a few years, which was really like nothing to me, to figure out why things were the way they were.

By the time I'd reached the house my mind was made up. I'd be polite to Jacob tomorrow, but before I could even make my decision set in stone my face was full of a livid Rosalie. "Edward Cullen," the blonde tempest seethed, eyes narrowed dangerously contorting her beautiful features into pure menace.

"Rosalie," I sighed, preparing myself for was to follow.

"He's the first person to potentially become a non-dead," we both mentally flinched at that, " friend of yours that you don't have to hide from and you treat him like that. Alice has already seen what she's seen therefore all you're doing now is prolonging it and probably making it harder for yourself to obtain the best friend you know he's going to be. He perfect, he's a wolf so you don't need to hide. And he's immortal so you don't have to go through his death. Seriously Edward, I don't know what goes through that thick head of yours sometimes. If you're worried because he's a wolf then you are just being stupid. We have a treaty and a serious friendship can do nothing but strengthen our barely tangible trust." I listened to my adoptive sister, recognizing every point she made as true. "Now you will stop over thinking whatever you are over thinking and tomorrow you will go talk to him amicably." I opened my mouth to tell her that was what I was going to do but Emmett, playing the mind reader, appeared behind her shaking his head. _Dude, just agree or she'll go ballistic asking why it had taken you a whole day to come to that conclusion. _I kept my eyes on Rose while listening to Emmett, it amazed me how sensible he could be at times.

"Alright," I sighed out pretending to grudgingly agree to "her idea." Emmet smiled at me in relief then went to his wife to distract her so I can escape. I silently thanked him, before rushing to my room to plan out an apology to my soon-to-be friend. 'If I hadn't been so stupid in the first place...'

* * *

_Rosalie_

'Finally, he sees reason.' I sank into my mates arms happily while my brain was pulling an Edward; over thinking every and any thing. 'I don't see why he just didn't accept the friendship in the first place. Its not like the whole worlds gonna end because a mutt and a blood-happy became friends. I think he just doesn't want to be happy. He has a family that loves him. He's moody. He has a great friendship waiting to be formed. He doesn't want it. He has a future, from what I know, with a girl he's going to marry. He's gloom and doom. It's like noting makes him jubilant. But no matter what he wants I'm going to make him be an active member of the friendship, Edward's gonna be happy. He'll thank me someday.'

I was drawn out of my thoughts by the wandering hands of the man holding me running over my hips in slow, erotic motions. Looking a him I saw undisguised lust in his eyes. 'So my monkey man is horny,' I smiled at him seductively, pulling him inside the house. "Upstairs," I whispered in his ear.

* * *

_Jacob_

Today was another school day. Something kids just couldn't look forward to. My first four periods were agonizingly boring. Earlier I noticed that I had Spanish II, my advanced class other than Geometry, with an Edward Cullen. I walked in just when the bell rung therefore I didn't have the chance to even give him a sparing glance before class started, then I made sure to rush out of class just before the bell rung so I didn't have any possibility of running into him again. I avoided him like the plague and figured I'd gotten pretty good at it until he came to me at lunch.

I was sitting next to Lola, more like leaning away from the creepy glances she was giving me, when the ivory sight of Cullen suddenly came into my line of vision. I looked at him with an unamused expression while the rest of my table, and a few tables around us, stared in wonder. 'The hell does he want?' I thought I saw a quick flash of a frown cross his face, but discarded the thoughts upon seeing a half smile gracing his lips. "Jacob, I want to formally apologize for yesterday and introduce myself as Edward Cullen." He looked at me with deep amber, expectant eyes.

"And?" Was my brilliant response. Every person who had been paying attention looked at me with large, disbelieving eyes. Yet I couldn't find it within myself to care, his actions yesterday were rude and unnecessary. I hoped he didn't think I would forgive and forget over night.

"And, um," he looked at lost force words. His grin had faded leaving his knitted eyebrows, clouded eyes, and hard expression in its wake.

"Is there anything you wanted?" I asked in a bored tone wanting to get to the point. Wasting time wasn't my forte so I wanted him to hurry on with it.

"I want us to be friends." The statement was said so quickly I almost missed it. 'Friends,' the mean, grudge holding part of me wanted to laugh sending him on his way, but my dad, Billy, had always taught me better than that.

"Yea sure, whatever." I said, 'But you're on a trial basis. One slip and friendship terminated,' I added mentally. Deciding on being all the way polite I stuck my hand out to him. The male eyed my hand warily for a moment seeming as though he didn't want to touch it. 'I don't bite,' my mind grumbled displeased. Cautiously he took my hand and I felt me eyebrows furrow. His hands were cold, ice cold actually, but that wasn't what made me confused. Its that I almost missed the deadly cold he seemed to possess. It was like I was immune to it, or at least I was the right temperature to match his. That was something I knew couldn't be true though, because that would mean I was more than several degrees above average temperature. We held onto one another's hand starring at each other until the bell for lunch rung making us jump apart almost guiltily.

"See you later," slowly left my mouth for him to nod still staring at me oddly. Hurriedly I grabbed my belongings then exited the cafeteria with my friends hot on my trail. Mike had a -what's-going-on look, Eric looked a bit sad, Tyler was going to make a joke, Jessica appeared angry, Lauren's face held disinterest, Angela gave me a questioning glance, and Lola's expression was closed off. I stopped in my tracks turning to look at them. "Don't ask, because I don't know." I said swiftly then began trek to class again. What happened in the lunch room had taken up so much space in my head that I hadn't noticed a person walking towards me until I'd ran into them. "Oh, Im sorry." I exclaimed looking up into the pale face of a blonde I could only assume was a Cullen from her inanely beautiful face. "I'm Rosalie. Edward's sister."

"I'm Jacob."

~Why Can't We Be Friends by War

* * *

_A/N: __Ok the end to another chapter, _Jacobs wolf gene is starting to react with the Cullen's presence. Finally they are cooperating. I gave a bit of what Rosalie thinks so I hope you enjoyed that. Does anyone else notice the way each chapter ends (excluding chapter 3)? Anyways in case you didn't notice this chapter (and all the ones following it) was in first person. I find that its more fun to write it that way. If anyone has any suggestions on how to make the story better voice them please don't be shy.

_Read, Love/Hate, Review. ~ICNH_


	5. Bleed it out

_A/N: Hello Lovelies. To this of you who have seen my Bio you should think I am grounded. Well I'm not. I have managed to dodge my grounding for 3 weeks, unless I can raise to failing grades to B's, then I won't be grounded at all. However, as life seems to hate me, another problem has accrued. My laptop charger broke leaving the aforementioned laptop dead. That means the only way I can post is by using my iPod. And that means chapters will probably be shorter, fewer, and farther in between until I can get a new adapter cord. Just know I haven't forgotten about you and that I will be trying my hardest to update as best as I can. But I have to say It's hard. I have been trying to update for the past two days and each time the freaking internet wanted to loose connection just as I have everything typed which really pissed me off, excuse my language. Anyways I have finally found the trick to doing it so Yay!_

_ANYWAYS Thanks to XxZessxX, daLeah, and Pace1818 you guys are the reason I write. This chapter is for you. And I will answer comments and questions in next chapters A/N or I might just pm you. Not sure yet._

_Btw this is the present situation in from where I left off in chapter one. Remember Jake was waiting. This will tell you why. Know also that I am evil._

_WARNINGS: Abuse, Rape (That's not exactly Rape), Violent sex, and stuff of that nature._

_Also disclaimer! I forgot to do this in the other chapters. I don't own twilight because if I did Bella would probably suffer some horrible tragic fate, leaving Edward and Jacob to find solace in each others arms._

* * *

Jacob

(Present)

There was no noise to alert me to his presence. Only the smell of rotting, decomposing flesh performed in a scent that could be described as nothing over than sickeningly sweet roused me from my thoughts. I tensed upon the knowledge of his arrival, muscles that I have worked so hard to relax became stiff. It wasn't long before the sight of Edward Cullen stood before me, eliciting a small whimper of fear to escape the cage of my mouth. He ignored to sound opting to let his endless black orbs glare at every inch of my nude body making me squirm in discomfort. His glare seemed to get more intense when I moved therefore I stopped the motion nimbly, trying not to obviously cringe away from him. He stalked towards me the epitome of what one would imagine a hunter would look like. His clothes began to be peeled off of his body as he neared the bed, but his eyes never left my bronze skin.

My breathing hitched, air catching in my throat, refusing my lungs of something they sorely needed. The wolf in my rejoiced in the mere sight of my imprint, anxiously awaiting his touch, even if it only brought pain. The human -boy- in me wanted nothing more than to cower away, to run, to hide.

Sensing my thoughts his eyes bore into might heatedly showing two clear emotions; anger and lust. I steeled myself as he came around to my left, sinking gracefully onto the mattress. It was dead quiet for a long moment before without even a warning he plunged down biting into my scarred neck. On instinct I tried to shift away. That prompted him to growl and grab hold of my hair pulling me back for easier access and to keep me still. 'I hate that he made me grow it out,' I though absently while trying not to pay attention to the blood leaving my body. Edward pulled back, leaning close to my ear, "You hate my demands? Do you hate the imprint? Hate me as well?" He seethed biting back down harder before I could deny the accusations. This time around the bit was more painful. Almost disturbingly so. He sucked in the wound hard, even going so far as to inject little bits of venom into my system. It was , unfortunately, not enough to kill, but more than enough to cause great pain.

It wasn't until he'd had his fill, and my vision was starting to fade, that he'd stopped feeding and came around to straddle me. He used his claws to rake my skin in a way that bypassed pleasure, and headed straight into the planes of pain. As I looked at the predatory smirk spread across his pale feature I tried to mentally beg him not to do this, as I did before every time we met, but that only made his smirk grow more. I closed my eyes trying to escape into my own mind as he entered me quickly, without any preparation at all.

~Bleed It Out by Linkin Park (random song, no relation to the chapter)

* * *

_Yep, that's it. So that's presently them. How did they get from "friends" to "raping"? If you really want to know you'll just have to stick around._

_Read, Love/Hate, Review. Thanks. ~ICNH_


	6. Apology

A/N: You guys are gonna hate me but i have bad news. Again. My dad has pushed me over the edge so Im going on a rebellion. And Im pretty sure he's gonna take away my phone. Why Im rebelling and what Im planning to do is a long story. But know when my mom catches wind of whats goinh on she most likely will bring me back to her house (i hope). Therefore I might not be able to updat foranywhere between two weeks to a couple of months, depending on how long it takes for him to get rid of me. So yeah. This story is NOT abandoned, i have too much planned to do that. But it is on temporary hiatus. And know that I really am sorry. But I will make up for ot with a really long chapter. I hope to be back soon. ~ICNH


	7. A Little Piece of Heaven

_A/N: Hello I am back, it has been a while sinced I updated so I decided to try post a bit. If you have since my new short story then you should know that I put Hurt Me on hold until I come up with a definite plotline. Special thank yous' for you to daLeah, XxZessxX, and LaurrrentteXY. _

_And to KYL I'm sorry that you didin't enjoy my writing, if you are talking about the jump between past and present then you should know that the story is supposed to be like that. The plot is sort of erractic like that. _

_Thank you all for reading. Chapters 1-5 have all been edited for mistakes and I really hope I caught them all. This story has had over 3,000 view which really makes me happy, I just kinda wished more people had told me what they thought. Even if it is bad. I need to know people like and dislike so I can better myself as a writer so please don't hold back anything. All feedback is welcome._

_As I am sure many of you have read my previous apology just know that it still stands. But because I love my readers I have decided to post a chapter before I disappear. So I hope you enjoy._

_Also, this chapter might be a bit rushed, and a bit unexpected. But my muses has sent me into unexpected realms of thinking so my story plot has changed a bit. Jake and Ed aren't all lovey dovey yet, but it will come fairly soon._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly._

* * *

Edward

(Past)

It was just supposed to be a movie. Nothing more. Lola had invited Jacob to a movie in Seattle and Jacob had invited me so I could, as the native had put it, "cock block". But it was so much more than that. It was the start to a chain of events that I had desperately tried to prevent.

When we had first gotten to the movie I knew something was off. It was a weird air around the place. Other vampires had been in the area from what I could tell. The problem was that I couldn't place the scents, no matter how familiar they were; they simply danced around my nose irritatingly. My first instinct was to leave, but seeing as the fragrance wasn't strong –it seemed far away- I decided it would be alright to stay, for the moment.

Nothing happened for a while. They got their snacks after standing in an atrociously long line. Jacobs's expressions and thoughts showed gratitude towards my presence. Lola's kept sending my unhappy looks, while I got nothing from her silent mind. That was something that had plagued my thoughts for a while now. How was it that I could hear her obsessive thoughts about Jacob sometimes then at other time I got nothing from her? It was weird and it scared me some to be completely honest. It made me feel like she was purposely blocking me which brought me to a series of important questions: How she would know to block me? If she knew she was doing it at all. What else did she know about my family? How told her? And what business did she have with this person? But then again it could just be me being paranoid. It wouldn't be the first time.

We took our seats for a movie called, "Midnight". Jacob had told me it was a movie for girls, using the words _chick flick _to describe it_. _He hadn't sounded too excited when he said this, so I wasn't expecting much. My surprise when I found myself enthralled by the dangerous love triangle was strong to say the least. The plot was entrancing, keeping the viewer guessing at every turn. I hadn't see a movie like this in the longest, therefore I was so enthralled that I didn't realize Jacob was leaning towards me until he was nearly in my seat. With a face holding undisguised bemusement I looked to him for him to glance at Lola who seems to be trying to lean on him. A snorted softly earning wolfish, not pun intended, grin in return. It was to the part where the husband had finally given up and angrily cheated on his wife when Jacob needed more to drink. He had stood up prepared to leave when I offered to come with him, in the past four months it had become customary to do almost everything together. It was almost like we had a bromance of our own, much to Tyler's chagrin. Jacob nodded but then Lola piped up claiming to want another slush and that she'd come too. Jacob thought it would be pointless for us all to go thus he was going to offer to get their refreshments by himself before I cut in saying I would get them. I didn't like the idea of him roaming on his own especially knowing there was a vampire lolling about. I figured it would probably be a bit safer to leave them together in a dark room full of people, than to let them go alone.

The line at the counter was ridiculously long and I was beginning to near the end of my patience when my phone vibrated with a call. Checking the I.D. before I answered to phone I answered with, "Alice." The two of us weren't exactly on speaking terms. She didn't like Jake being around being of how it messed with her ability to see the future. And seeing as he had become my best friend and he and I seemed to have a long friendship throughout the course of the future I felt that she could kiss my butt. A smile threatened to spread across my face at the thought. The soon-to-be wolf's language and phrases had been rubbing off on me –excluding the vulgar words.

"Edward, are you with Jacob and Lola?" My eyebrows furrowed at the distress in her voice. If she called because she was worried about them then it must be serious.

"Not at the moment," I replied tentatively, wondering where this was going. "What's wrong?" As I asked this my nose twitched, a scent clawing at the flesh in my nostrils. It was so familiar, yet just out of the realms of the knowing.

"Get to them now," she all but shrieked, but it wasn't necessary. The smell clicked in my head as I recognized it. With feet almost too swift for human speed I raced back to the screening room. Jacob and Lola were gone. Following the odor I left the building, heading back towards Forks. My mind was a thousand miles ahead of me as I ran. Where were they and why were they taken? My feet beat against the pavement as I thought about what could happen to them. Getting to Forks took no time, but getting through the woods with the scents seeming to lead everywhere was tricky.

I turned in the direction of the Reservation heading that way for a while but turned back as it didn't seem to be getting me anywhere. Then I headed north, searching there a while. After a bit I gave up following a single direction and decided to search the forest in its entirety. As I headed back down to the edge of the tree line ready to start again I ran into my family. Each of them sporting solemn faces. Rosalie looked worried, Emmett seemed somewhat mad (but that was hiding his worry), Jasper was indifferent, Alice didn't want to be there, and my parents were trying to calculate what was going on. It wasn't long before they caught whiff of the scents also and they froze, every one of them a picture of concern and fear.

"Edward…" Esme breathed her face the perfect picture of anxious.

"This isn't good," Carlisle finished for her. I nodded at him, brain focus wholeheartedly on the task at hand. Emmett looked like he wanted to say something but his mind too was concentrated on retrieving Jake (and Lola) safely. Off in the distance a scream was heard alerting us to the whereabouts of the party we were in search for. We all shared a look before simultaneously running towards the sound.

They were in a clearing. Surrounded by breathtaking flowers. Moonlight washed over everything, giving the area a sort of glow. And in the midst of it was Jacob on the ground in Demetri's arms, neck punctured.

I watched horrorstruck as my friend gasped in air, trying his hardest not to scream. A difficult feat to accomplish. Standing behind the two was Felix and Lola. Lola was leaning on the male slightly watching Jacob wither with fond eyes. I took a step towards the four, a murderous glint in my eye. They touched my Jacob, my friend. Their second and final deathbeds were calling. Before I could let loose Rose took ahold of my hand, shaking her blonde tresses no. Felix glanced up at us, as if just realizing we had arrived, even though we all knew he knew we were there. He smiled at him, glancing at Jake, them back to my stony face.

"Tasty friend you have, have you ever tried him?" He inquired a tease in his voice. I snarled at him, crutching down, ready to spring. "Easy tiger. I don't want a fight." My eyes narrowed at him, my face was still contorted into pure venom.

"Why are you here? And why have you bitten the boy?" Carlisle asked stepping in front of me to act as a block. _'Damn.' _

"I do believe she can answer the question," the male looked at Lola who had been gazing at Jacob, the most pleased expression on her face. Immediately she took her eyes off of the, now screaming, boy to look at us as if we were annoying bugs to be taken care of.

"Well as you are all vampires you realized he is being changed right now. And before you interrupted I was moments away from the change myself." She said looking as if that made all the sense in the world.

"But why? Ignoring the fact that you want this damned life for yourself why drag Jake into it?" I spoke through tightly clenched teeth. My muscled were ready to attack. The female before me had my anger to the boiling point.

"So he could be my immoral mate." Once again in her eyes sounded like common sense. Her sick, contorted mind even saw it as a gift.

"And he has no say so in it at all? –You know what? Don't answer that. What do you get out of it?" Emmett grounded out just as angrily as I had, directing the question towards Felix and Demetri. While Jake and I had been the closes the next to that he'd gotten rather fond of was Rose and Emmett.

"The Volturi always is in need of new guards and these two would make so good edition. He's a wolf he's bound to have some sort of unseen ability and the power she possesses is amazing. I don't believe she has shown you. You'd love it."

"You sick bastard," I lunged forward, just for my family to catch me. At the same time of my lunge Felix bit Lola, then dropped her like dead weight. Her torturous screeching soon filled the clearing, matching Jacobs to a t. As I stood with my family keeping me from attacking them and possibly ending my life, I felt my dead heart break with listening to the only person outside my family being turned into a monster.

Smiling at the anguish on my face Felix grabbed Jacob like a rag doll, earning a growl from me. Demetri was right behind him with Lola, the silent man glowering at me. "Well it's been fun but I think we must get back." Felix turned to leave but faltered in step upon hearing me call out to him,

"I'm coming too."

~A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold (was listening to it while typing)

* * *

A/N: Im sorry for any mistakes in the chapter Im rushing because I'm supposed to be asleep. For those of you would are wondering when they are going to interested in each other at least think about this: When Jake waits in Italy the only person he'll know (other than Lola) is Edward. And when he started falling into a worse depression than before only Edward is there to pick him up. So there chew on that. Please tell me what you think about vampire Jake. NO he will not remain a vampire. I can't tell you what happens to him though. Sorry. Are you starting to see why I needed Lola? And just as a warning she gets crazier and more obsessive with Jacob. Poor wolfy. Anyways! Read. Love/Hate. Review. Thanks ~ICNH


	8. Brick by Boring Brick

A/N: Thanks for the Follows, Favorites, and Reviews they mean the world to me. I am in trouble at the moment so Im not supposed to be posting but Ta-da! I hope my dad doesn't find out my not doing homework! Anyways this was supposed to be posted Monday but my bro is in the hospial (evryone wish him well) and then I had the PSAT. Soooo... yeah its a bit late but it is posted now. Thanks for sticking with me even though life doesnt want to give me a break and just let me freaking write. *Sight* Ok so yeah, I think I had other things to say but Im rushing and I forgot to Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned twilight two of the characters would have less clothing... just saying...

* * *

Edward

For three days had I been in Volterra. For three days had I been locked in a room with a screaming, whimpering, and writhing Jacob. For three days had I been losing my mind. Golden eyes trail across the cold, stone walls to land on Jacob's body. I looked at him many a times while I waited and every time I felt a little piece of me break more. I never wanted to see another human being turned into the monster I am today. No one should have to go through the pain and the agony just to wake up a bloodthirsty creature.

It wasn't right.

It wasn't fair.

That sense of unfairness angered me. Brought on just that more strong because Jacob didn't have a say in it. Lola. The thought of the thin, freckled girl with glasses and auburn hair burned in the front of my mind. Fuel for my rage. It poured over the fire, making it grow more and more until it was colossal. She stole his humanity for her own selfishness. She took what wasn't her to take. Without his permission. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized it was Felix that had taken it, but I was too riled. To upset. In my mind it all came back to her. More fuel. The fury roared. A monster. A beast inside of a beast. Ironic.

And the beast was hungry. It had been a few days since I last ate therefore the beast was ravenous. In addition to my suffering from hunger I could smell Jacob's blood clearly across the room. It called to me. Almost as if it were a siren. The past days were quite rough, with resisting his blood, and since I was able to get through it then I just needed to convince myself I could get through it now.

Peeling my eyes off of his pale brown skin my orbs then traveled to the room itself. A medium sized for poster bed of dark wood. Golden bedspread. Golden chandelier. Marble floors. The walls were engraved with many golden swirls. It was nice at first glance, but upon further inspection. The niceties of the room faded and one was able to see beneath the mirage. It was a prisoner's room through and through. Thin bedding. The stone of the basement wall. A specs of old dried blood in the far corner. The scent of death. The many locks on the heavy, vault like door. The chains wrapped around the legs of the bed as if it were decoration. The dimness of the room, even with the chandelier. It was the most unnoticeable things that added to the prison like quality of the room. Or at like a Volturi prison to say the least. Everything about them was opulent , it makes sense that their holding cell would be lavish a well.

In the midst of my thoughts I heard breathing. Ragged and Chopped. It was released into the air, barely escaping into the atmosphere before another gulp was being sucked right in again. It wasn't mine. And the screaming was gone. My eyes opened slowly almost as if afraid to see the sight before me. And I had every right to be. Sitting in a position most similar to a crouch on the bed was Jacob. His hair was darker than it had ever been, his eyes were hell red, his skin was a very pale brown, nothing like my ivory paleness but close in its respective color range. The soft flesh that had once been was now hard, as the past days had calloused it. And the figure staring at me oddly was what used to be Jacob.

He opened his mouth, showing startling white teeth, to speak, but before he could do so the door gasped as it opened revealing the people least on my favorites list. Demetri and Lola.

* * *

Jacob

Not a clue where we are. It scared me not knowing. Especially with the faces staring at me. All of them a mixture of menace and guileless curiosity. Excluding the faces of the only two I knew in the room. Lola's eyes read everything to jubilated to adoring. She seemed excessively happy when she looked at me. But when I looked back I couldn't help but stare. The awkward girl he had once known as Lola was not a curved, voluptuous ginger, with red eyes, and a shockingly beautiful face. But she was still Lola nonetheless. And Edward's entire being told me he was sad, regretful, and angry. He seemed unkempt as he stood beside me facing a crowd of stunning people. It was weird looking at them stare at me. But I knew it was because I changed.

I just didn't know how I changed. I felt something inside me was different. Stronger, more poised, confident, alongside so many other good things, but I was also thirsty so very thirsty. It hurt. I didn't understand. I opened my mouth cautiously while eyeing everyone, "May I have a glass of water." My voice was different. It was weird hearing it. I almost didn't believe it was me for a moment. What happened? If my voice changed were some of my alterations external as well as internal? Did I still look like me? In the corner of my eye I saw Edward flinch. Why? What was wrong?

"Why child?" Asked an airy voice from the front of the room. My attention was called back to the people looking on. At the center were three men, two brunettes and a blonde. All with nearly translucent skin. And red eyes that practically hurt to look at. Around them were more pale people watching silently. The one I presumed to be the man who had spoken stood making his way towards me and Edward. "Why would you need water?"

"I am thirsty," I replied with a lift of my eyebrows. As the moments passed the pain in my throat became worse. It was on fire and if I didn't get water soon my temper was sure to flare. But slowly the pain was pushed to the back burner as I realized something. Time seemed to be running extremely slowly. It was like every second could be broken down to a nanosecond in my mind. It was odd. Just as odd as my vision, which had been enhanced. My eyes, as if for the first time, darted around looking every dust particle that fluttered past my form. The lights were all exuberant as they danced around me, revealing colors I never knew existed. It was amazing. I felt like I went through all that pain, and hear I flinched, to wake up in a world so different than Earth.

The man before me laughed. The sound of old tinkling music, echoing of the walls. "My dear boy, water will not end the thirst you have." He smiled at me in a way that seemed more or less patronizing. " What you need is something far more precious."

"What might that be?" I asked timidly, seeing Edward stiffen beside me.

"Blood." He said one word but it sent my mind reeling. Why would I need that? I had enough of it as far as I'm concerned. No need for more. I was going to object but seeing this he waved his hand at me in a way to silence was I was going to say. My eyes narrowed. Turning his attention to the male next to me he extended his hand for Edward to unwillingly grasp it. A light went on in his eyes in his eyes and saw Edward shift uncomfortably. "Thank you Edward."

He nodded. "Aro."

"Please explain to me why you came." The man, Aro, said with a malicious smirk.

"Don't play dumb with me you already know why," Edward seethed, faced showing his fury.

"But they don't." Aro returned to his seat then looked at Edward with an expectant eye.

"I came because of him." Edward jerked his head towards me, identifying who _him_ was. My eyebrows furrowed. He was here because of me? What did he or even I have to do with any of this? I didn't get a chance to voice my questions however as Edward turned to me gravely and stated, "We need to talk."

~Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore

* * *

Read, Love/Hate, Review. Thanks! ~ICNH


	9. Iris

A/N: Thank you to all of my lovely reviews, which I am about to answer to shortly. I am finally free again so I decided to celebrate by typing up a chapter even though I'm dead tired. I actually planned for this chapter to include both Jacobs talk with Edward and his talk with Lola, but because I haven't slept in the past two days (therefore I'm ready to pass the freak out) I think I stopped at a good place, plus it gived me something to look forward to doing tomorrow, hint hint, new chapter tomorrow... if life permit me to do so, because as we all know the world doesn't seem to want me to continue this story. My muses have finally given me and idea for 'Hurt Me' so that will be updated as soon as I write out the idea playing in my head. And I have an account on fictionpress which will probably have all fo my poems and short stories (I haven't posted anything yet, but look next week and I may have a few things) it under the same name so check me out if you have time. Well my fingers ache and I have a massive headache so without further ado.

Oh! And to my babies Hannah, Naba, and Anthony (even if you're mean to me) this chapter is for you and XxZessxX!

Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly

* * *

Edward

"What am I?" His small, nearly timid voice reaches my ears almost as soon as we were far enough away from the Volturi leaders and guard. I hesitated, my footsteps faltering. How was I to answer that question? The riposte wasn't something most people would want to here after awakening in a new place. Or any place at all for that matter. But he needed to know. Should I have let Aro handle it? Or would it sound better coming from a friend. If he still considers me a friend after knowing the truth. After finding out how long I've been lying to him about who I am.

The seconds ticked by leaving us in a silence growing continuously awkward. He looked at me with expectant eyes, his new face growing more worried as I said nothing. Neither of us breathed. Me, because if I let out the breath I was holding everything that I had to tell him would storm out of my mouth. Him, because he didn't even realize he'd stopped taking in breaths of air. Air. Of which was pregnant. Swollen. With the words that I needed to say and the questions he wanted to ask. Questions. Mine intermingled with him until they were all a jumble in my mind and I couldn't figure out if I was the one wondering where we were or if he was. It made me nervous, antsy, and practically fidgety. My cool being was lost. My anger was taking the opportunity to build itself up again. I had too much going on in my head. My head. A place that always has a ton of things in it. Where the unspoke voices of many and mine own usually reside. Where I can have any many trains of thoughts as I like and still not feel a tenth of what I feeling now. Is it because I'm facing emotional turmoil that makes it so bad? Because I got a friend involved in a bad situation. That I didn't pay attention to my own warnings at the beginning and simply stay away. That... but is this my fault? Was it not Lola who had him turned selfishly. Anger. More fiery anger. Burning beneath my surface.

Realizing we'd been standing in the same spot silently for the past ten minutes, and Caius was getting rather impatient as to when I was going to break the news, I sighed. With a motion to follow me I led him to the front where the thin, blue eyed woman, Gianna, was stationed. Walking ahead of Jacob I went to her muttering a question in her ear. With a nod she stood and I motioned for the confused male to follow. Following the halls for a few twists we found ourselves in a room with a large mirror. I positioned Jacob with his back to it, so he couldn't see himself, while watching Gianna exit out of my peripheral view.

"Edward?" He asked, eyeing me anxiously. I nodded, letting him know I was listening, while me eyes traveled to the mirror behind him so as not to have to look at his face. His new face. And the changes that it undertook. The changes that made him different from the Jacob that I knew. In the farthest back corner of my mind I realized he'd still be the same, but the biggest part was stubborn in the belief that he'd be the entirely different person that the boy I knew. "What am I?" The first time he asked I felt as if he were afraid to hear the answer, this time he seemed insistent. He needed to know. We both felt it. It was clear in our fused thoughts. He really needed to know.

With slow reluctant words I finally spoke, "Turn around." Apprehensively he did as told to gasp in a way that sounded as if it hurt when he got a look at himself. The changes, while somewhat miniscule, were staggering. He looked like Jacob yet so different. As he was now faced the place where my eyes were adverted to I had no other choice but to look at his face. Skin, lighter than its former bronze, now a light vibrant gold. Hair no long simple long and black. But shiny and so dark it captured light holding it imprisoned instead of reflecting it. Already full lips, just that much plumper making him look as if he had a permanent pout. Eyes enlarged into wide, red orbs, that seemed to add to the pout, and baby smooth skin.

I was in awe. While he had the body of a nearly grown man, instead of maturing his face the transformation seemed to take his child like features and amplify them so he was, for lack of better word, quite cute. That made me sad to see though. It reminded me that he was indeed still a child. Fifteen, if I remembered correctly. To have something like this happen at such a young age. The look in his eyes. Lost, Angry, Confused, Bewildered, Sad. In some ways they mirrored mine. As if he heard that thought his eyes met mine and I found myself transfixed, unable to look away, completely at the mercy of the figure before he.

"Edward," he voice called me out of my stupor enough for me to blink, look away, and clear my muddled thoughts. What? His eyes seemed to trap me in them. I couldn't have formed a single coherent thought. It was odd. Something to think about later.

"Yes?" He voice sounded odd in my ears. It was like I was out of breath yet completely calm. As if I was lethargic, yet fully energized. It rang with polar opposite, adding to my never-ending discombobulation. Aftereffect of whatever he just did?

"I've changed, how?" I noticed he flinched at the sound of his voice, noticing just how different it was for the first time.

"You are faster, stronger, more poised-"

"Not human," He cut me off, his voice, alongside his gaze, becoming steely.

"More attractive, immortal-"

"Edward!" I jumped slightly, not at the outburst itself, but at the force behind it. "What is the exception? What price do I have to pay? What? Is my soul sold to the devil? Tell me!" There was a sense of anguish in his cry that I couldn't ignore. I couldn't put it off; his face seemed to become more desperate by the second.

"You need blood to survive." I watched as everything fell into place in his mind. The shocking, horrific truth. He was a vampire. Not quite what he wanted, nor expected to hear.

"And you?" I nodded watching as many expression flitted across his face. He was conflicted. He was definitely angry that I'd hid this from him, but he couldn't honestly say he wouldn't have done the say therefore he didn't lash out at me with his fury. I breathed a sigh of relief. Angry Jacob I could deal with. Angry Jacob that won't listen to me I couldn't. But there was also the sadness that I didn't trust him. And the feeling of lack of trust now directed at me. Bemusement. A feeling of being sick. And the presence of his thirst. It was overwhelming, and somewhere in the pocket of my brain I was proud of him for not attacking Gianna earlier. "How long have you been..." He wanted to know about me. My family. Our lives. The Volturi.

So I told him. He gave me all his attention. Reminding me of the way younger children focus solely on a teacher when they are reading a story. I was compelled to tell him everything he wanted to know, as long his fascinated eyes stayed on me. I was his prisoner. In another fold of my vast mind I felt that it wasn't right. My being captive that it. Something was weird about it. I felt like I didn't have a choice in the matter, what he wanted I did. Until he stopped looking at me, at least. It faintly worried me. Being pushed farther and farther away from the limelight as he grabbed more and more of my attention with his eyes. His eyes...

"Why are we here?" He asked after a significant amount of silence had settled over us in which he had processed the information handed to him and I thought about the eyes looking at me now.

"Ask Lola." I growled, fury back at full force, emotions nearing a pique.

"She-" I saw the question before he answered and nodded my head solemnly, watching his expression grow dark with this new knowledge.

* * *

Jacob

_I'm a vampire. Edwards a vampire. His siblings and parents are vampires. I'm supposed to be a wolf. I'm supposed to kill vampires. Edward has been lying to me. Edward reads minds. Alice sees the future. Jasper controls emotions. I don't know what the fuck is going on. The people a couple yards away from us as dangerous. Lola got me into this shit. If I ever wanted to kill a bitch..._

Iris~ Goo Goo Dolls (What I listened to as I typed)

* * *

A/N: Yes in the end we have Jacob going over a few key facts he just found out. He now knows everything, but those are a few things going through his head right now. Plus a bit of comic relief. I'm Tired. Read, Love/Hate, Review. Thank you! ~ ICNH


	10. The Bird and The Worm

A/N: Hello back again. New chapter... Not much to say... Enjoy! Oh, Oh, Oh, It starts in the present where we last left off.

Warnings: Language and mild sex related content

Disclaimer: Checking... Hold on... Wait... Nope still not mine *sigh* Life is cruel

* * *

Jacob

_(Present)_

He stood with his back to me buttoning his well ironed jeans. From where I lay I could clearly see how he looked. Normal. Perfect. As if he'd stepped directly out of the cover of a magazine. So unlike me. I was heavily beaten, heavily bruised, heavily bleeding. I was an absolute mess. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally. The only part of me that wasn't completely battered was my wolf. The damned thing. Sitting in the back of my subconscious sated and happy. Happy to have something -anything- to do with its damned imprint.

Edward, who had ignored my presence since he had finished using me; turned, clearing angry at my thought, to give me a glare that could kill. And if I hadn't known better I would have thought that look held the promise to kill me. He was by my side in an instance, hard hand stroking my left cheek.. I refrained from flinching. "My Jacob," he leaned over me purring, "I don't have the heart to kill you."

_'You don't have a heart period,'_ I sucked in a breath, feeling fear settle in my bones. '_Why did I think that?_'I tensed waiting on my punishment, growing even more frantic when it didn't come. In the realms of my on frantic thoughts I didn't even notice he'd moved and was nearly at the door. Confusion crossed my mind, but I quickly quenched it taking in a deep breath before calling out his name. He turned to me with an unreadable face. "I remember." I muttered and could tell by the wide range of emotions that flitted across his face that what I said struck him.

"What do you remember?" His face carefully impassive again as well as his voice.

"Everything." The room fell silent, each of us lost on our respective thoughts. I let memories float across my mind, let him see what I meant, let myself reminisce things that seem a lifetime away. I began to worry that he either wasn't going to say anything or that he wasn't going to respond well. But I quickly deemed it to be the latter as he glared at me heatedly.

"Tomorrow." He said this with the promise of severe pain in the near future. _'Damn.'_

* * *

Jacob

_(Past)_

When we entered the throne room this time around I wasn't lost. I knew about them and myself, but I couldn't honestly said I was pleased. To be surrounded by people who I have been taught to think of as the enemy all my life made me uneasy. Despite the fact that I never believed any of the legends until recently. The leader, whom Edward said went by Aro, approached me again. Looking at me with a joyous expression. "Now child would you still care for a glass of water?" His patronizing tone was back, but this time it had the expression to match.

Scowling I answered, "I'd care for it as much as you would." While I hated to admit that I needed something thicker than water, I did indeed like the surprised expression he sported.

"Feisty, are we?" He reached out to touch me, curiosity burning in his eyes. "I find that amusing." I was just about to move, being that I was informed of Aro's gift, when Edward called his name in a grave tone.

"He needs to speak to Lola." I could feel it was a demand rather than a request, and I'm sure he could too by the way he took on an astounded expression once more. Turning away from me he looked back to where Lola stood amongst the guard.

"Lola?" He asked needing to expound no further on the question. Without a word she broke away from the mass, black stilettos nimbly carrying her to us. Up close her changes were more noticeable. Eyes given a slight slant that seemed to give then an alluring look. Her hair healthier, falling in auburn wave down her back. Skin rid of teen ache, pale, smooth, and pleasing to look at. Cheek bones higher. Nose lengthened out so it no longer had the squashed, pudgy look to it. Lips full and seductive. I could hardly believe it was her. But at the same time I could hardly believe this was me.

"Follow me?" Her voice was pure sex. It was deep -not in a manly way- and somewhat hoarse but not the type of voice that made it sound like she was trying too hard. The type of voice that made you hard instantly. She began to walk away, her hips swaying with each step and I found it hard not to stare. Impossible even. _'Hard seems to be a reoccurring theme here.'_ With a glance to Edward, letting him know I wanted him to come along, I followed.

She led us through the estate moving farther from the throne room then Edward and I had just minutes ago. Up a flight of stairs and down a few halls she walked to end up in a large white room accented in a pale mint green. Her room I assumed. She turned to us and began.

"I wanted you. From the first time I met you when you transferred to Forks High. I knew you'd be the perfect mate for me." She said slowly, drawing out every word.

"Why?

"Is that a serious question? Jacob you're beautiful and you're strong. And amazing in every way. Charismatic. Funny. Lovely to be around. I could go on with this all day." For a moment the new Lola was gone leaving the awkward, silent girl with a major crush in her wake.

"And why did you have to turn me into a vampire to tell me that?" I seethed, angered by simply the sight of her at that moment.

Cowering some she retorted, "If I told you how I felt then would you have looked twice at me. You wouldn't have and you can't deny it. I wasn't much then. But that's changed now. I'm better. You can't deny it. I saw the way you eyed me earlier." By then she was against me, breast to chest. She looked at me with eyes that wanted. Wanted? Me? I stared at her feeling myself move closer, drawn in by some intangible force. She was oozing sex appeal and I found my self responding to it eagerly. My mind was clouded and I certainly couldn't think straight.

Then I suddenly pulled away by a cough alerting us to the fact the Edward was still in the room.

I turned around to see the vampire looking anywhere but us seeming flustered. It amused me that even in this situation he still found time to be embarrassed with his conservative, prudish ass. Lola, glared at him, obviously angry for breaking the moment. It was the look on her face that released me from her spell, allowing me to back away from her a few feet.

"So, um," I cleared my throat, glancing back at her. "Why were you even in Forks?" I'd merely been fishing for a random question in my mind when I asked. But since it's left my mouth I found that I really wanted to know now. If she had ties with these big bad vampires why was she still human firstly, and why Forks?"

"Well, that's a boring story." New Lola had returned. "Are you sure you don't want to hear something else?" We both remained silent. "Fine. I guess I should start by telling you that I am Gianna's younger sister." At seeing my expression she added that Gianna was the receptionist we came across earlier. The one that took everything in me to stay clear of. The mention of the human brought my mind back to the thirsty I'd adamantly been ignoring. It burned away, searing the bone dry muscle in my esophagus. I locked my jaw, dead set on ignoring it. Smiling at my discomfort she spoke again. "You should have woken earlier then you would eaten with us. Anyhow, as I was saying, being that she is my older sister I have known the Volturi for a long time. I've always, like my sis, wanted to be a beautiful, graceful vampire, but they have never had a reason to change me. Until they found about my gift that is, it's something I'll have to show you one day. Caius wanted to turn me immediately but Aro wanted me to carry out an errand first. I was to go to Forks and check up on the Cullens, he feared that they were getting too strong. I was trained to shield my mind and blotch my future a few months before going so as to avoid being caught be you or your sister," she said to Edward. "When I got there I saw Jacob. He instantly owed my heart. I contacted Aro asking him to stay a bit longer, so I could get to know you." She looked me directly in the eyes then continued speaking. "It was truly love at first sight. And as we became friends it fell harder and harder. It was wonderful just being near you. When you weren't pretending to be in love with Tyler, that is. So I called Aro, again, this time asking if I could bring a mate with me. It took a lot of persuasion but after hearing that you were a Quileute he quickly changed his mind -although I'm not quite sure why that is- The only issue was that you and Cullen had gotten attached at the hip so it was hard to get up alone. That's when I came up with asking you to the movies. I thought it would be perfect. We' go on a date, I'd make you like me, and then Felix and Demetri would come and make us immortal mates. But then you showed up with him ruining everything. I thought I would get the chance to get you alone, therefore when Edward left to get refreshments I was overjoyed and quickly texted Felix to come get us. I knew we only had a short amount of time, so we had to go. And I'm pretty sure you can figure out the rest from there." She said down on the large canopy bed smiling at me.

"And you didn't think to ask me how I felt before having me killed." I asked bitterly, seeing red. My throat was bothering me and she was making me angry. My fuse will only stay unlit for so long.

"Why would I have to ask? Now we can be mates and we'll love each other and cherish one another forever. We are meant to be Jacob. You just don't understand yet." I was readying to charge at her, fire in my eyes, when the door to the room opened catching my attention.

* * *

Edward

When the door swing open I nearly jumped out of my skin. I'd been so focused on Jacob, Lola, and my own anger that I didn't notice anyone approaching. My butterscotch eyes swung around to rest on the figures of Aro, and Eleazar – to my surprise- walking in. "You know I only come in for special cases Aro, I hope this doesn't disappoint me." Eleazar stated, ending a conversation they's been holding previously. His eyes swept the room landing on me as his face twisted into a smile. "Hello Edward."

"Eleazar," I responded coming forward to shake his outstretched hand. "What are you doing here?" He grinned wider, then answered me in his mind making me lift on eyebrow. Interesting. "Well I will let you to it, I'm sure you want to return to Carmen." I stepped out of his way, curious to hear his results. The male stepped further into the room eyeing Jacob and Lola who stared in confusion, as they were inspected. He peered at them in deep thought. Sizing the both of them up. My mind going at the speed of light. Jacob, not being one to like silences asked,

"Who are you?" Eleazar blinked seemingly coming back from his own private world.

"How rude of me, I am Eleazar." He bowed at the waist, giving them an apologetic smile.

"Yes I gather, I think he meant why are you here?" Lola said carefully eyes flitting from him to Aro and I. Jacob silently asked me the same thing.

"I was called here by Aro." He stated. I knew him to be teasing them with little tidbits of information that did not directly answer their questions, thus I had to work my hardest to keep a grin from spreading across my face.

"Yes, but why?" Lola was getting testy.

"Good question." He turned away, walking toward the Vampire leader and I. Grasping hands with the man he said his goodbyes and slipped out of the room. Not before both Aro and myself knew his verdict.

Suddenly the feeling I had earlier made sense.

Jacob was going to speak, but his actions were again interrupted by the entrance of Caius and Marcus. The blonde, asking Aro what Eleazar said with bright eyes. The latter eyeing Jacob and I.

"He said," started Aro, "That they have both been given gifts. Lola we knew of course was talented as a human, and that talent only amplified as an immortal being. But Jacob here seems to possess something himself. He, dear Caius, has the power of compulsion. It would seem that if he ever wanted something he would merely have to have the victim look him in the eye and he would get it." Aro seemed amused by this, Caius was already thing of how that could help strengthen the guard, and Marcus still eyed us. I stared at him, digging through his head, wanting to find out why he was looking. It took a while, but I finally found it.

And I wasn't prepared for the answer.

I gasped, despite my efforts to remain calm, and stared at Jacob in horror. Now the feeling from before made even more sense. Aro looked at me asking me what was wrong.

Marcus stepped forward and announced that he had an answer to that. "It would seem," his voice with low and feeble, weak with disuse, "Mr. Cullen just found his mate in the boy." He looked between us once more, obvious viewing the bond we now shared. Jacob turned to look at me with wide eyes and we both cringed when our eyes met. The idea of being mated with Jacob didn't sit right with me. It was uncomfortable and awkward In the background I noticed Lola was fuming, clearly about to explode. Caius turned to us his face unexpressive,

"Take the boy on his first hunt, he must be going crazy by now. We'll take care of her."

In stunned silence we both left.

* * *

Tyler

_Jacob, Edward, and Lola have been missing for a few days, I hope that haven't gotten into any trouble._

~The Worm and The Bird by The Used

* * *

A/N: There it is another chapter. Second day in a row. I'm kinda proud. I still didn't get sleep last night so I'm dead tired and I think this is ne of the longest chapters so far so you can bet your ass I didn't go back over the spell/grammar check. Lo Siento (I'm sorry). Anyways Yes or no about the powers (Lola's can't be explained just yet) and the mating? Read, Love/Hate, Review. Thank you! ~ICNH


	11. Ordinary People

A/N: Another chapter. I didn't know how to do the first hunt scene so I went with something different. I hope you like it, or at least don't hate it too much. And I've actually tried rereading and correcting lately because I'm really seeing how spelling and grammar mistakes take away from a story; therefore, if you spot something don't be afraid to mention it to me. As you will see Ed and Jake aren't exactly warmed up to the idea of being mates. They will eventually. And there is a part this chapter pertaining to Jake's gift that should leave you scratching your head just a bit, but don't worry it's for a really good reason.

Oh and as I'm sure you've notice the chapter titles have nothing to do with the story it self so if you were giving yourself a headache trying to figure out the connection you can stop now, because there is none.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight (although I've been trying super hard lately), I just play with the characters for fun.

* * *

Edward

Awkward. Silence. We were submerged completely in a quiet to rival all quiets. We walked through the castle-like building, unsure of where exactly we were heading, but continuously moving to what we hoped would be an exit. I could feel us drifting an ocean apart. While standing a mere foot from one another. _'Mate'_. The word swam across our ocean, as we volleyed it back and forth, neither wanting it plaguing our already troubled thoughts. His thoughts, under distress from all of the things being dropped onto his shoulders in a day; mine, suffering through his turmoil while dealing with my own; ours, both a swirl of different trains running over another, causing chaotic collisions. I breathed, focusing myself on disentangling our conjoined contemplations, trying to clear my head. What was mine? The feeling of anger at Lola; of sadness over the death and morbid rebirth of a friend; of remorse for not listening to myself and staying away; and of uncertainty at this new bond we seemed to share. What was his? Feelings of betrayal by me and Lola; of sadness by the loss of his own life and family; of anger at being lied to by myself and the auburn tempest; of insecurity about his self, or rather his new self; of hopelessness as he felt his life was spin out of is control; and of hesitance at purely being in my presence for at the forefront of his thoughts was Marcus's words.

I recoiled some as they replayed in his mind transferring into mine. _"Mates." _He quickly glanced at me a question in his eyes as well as on the front of his mind, but thought better of it and turned away. "A vampires mate would be the immortal version of a humans soul mate." My voice was thoughtful and low as I tried to figure out the best wording for the explanation. He looked at me oddly then scowled, clearly having forgotten that I read minds. "They are two halves to one whole entity, or maybe even one soul. Mates are what fate thinks would be the perfect couple. After a vampire finds his mate they must stay near them. It's a sort of magnetic attraction that will always be pulling them together-"

"I don't feel a pull right," He interrupted me, defiance clear in his voice. I looked at him then sighed guessing I have to show him rather than tell him. Hold up one finger as the universal 'one moment sign' I began to run in the opposite direction of where he stood. I knew he'd be confused but he needed to understand that what I'm trying to express to him is important and that he needs to listen closely . About half across the grand manor I felt uncomfortable, a unease in my chest, and by the time I was nearly to the other side I was wheezing, even though I had no reason to do so. My chest felt constricted and my whole was literally dragging me back towards him. I felt like all of my senses were diluted and that I wouldn't be able to function properly until I returned. I took to a run again moving faster this time, faster than even I didn't think was possible. When I came into view the unease on his face took leave, letting an upset expression replace it.

"Don't ever do that again." He whined with a small whimper. I felt the effect of compulsion immediately, apparently it wasn't just looking into his eyes his voice had power as well. I was going to ignore it but I made the mistake of accidentally catching a glance of his face. Widen eyes giving me the puppy stare, lip poked out. I couldn't breathe, much less think so I did the only thing I knew how. I nodded. When he looked away his features registered surprise. From his mind I gathered that he didn't even know what he was doing. It was like someone else had stepped in and put on the show. He didn't consciously do it. One minute he wanted the next minute he received. As if Jacob left and his subconscious took over solely intent on getting what it wanted.

And the only thing I could register myself: 'I'm fucked.'

I usually tried to avoid using Jacobs' language but at the moment it fit quite nicely. My alleged mate was my best friend. Let alone a male. Plus he had the power of compulsion. And just to make the deal sweeter he didn't seem to know when he was using it. When it comes down to it 'I'm fucked.'

* * *

Jacob

"As I was saying," the elder immortal turned away from me, sporting a strange expression, and began to walk, "mates must stay near one another in the first stages. As time progresses, however, they will be able to move farther and farther apart for longer periods of time. This won't happen until they have consummated the relationship though-"

Once again I cut him off the ask, "How do we consummate this _relationship_ –if it can be called that?"

His face fell and he grew paler than usual. "That is something we won't worry about for a very long time." He walked faster, almost as if he were trying to run away from me. I jogged past him, only to turn around and stop before the bronze haired boy.

"Tell me. I don't plan on sticking by your side day in and day out while you sit around trying to figure out the perfect time for you to consummate. Why don't we just do it now?" I asked with much indifference, while the muscle in my stomach tightened uncomfortably, trying to tell me I didn't want to know the answer. His mouth formed a straight, hard line as he tried to move around me swiftly. Hissing I placed a hand on his chest, effectively stopping him. My eyes demanding him to tell me. He looked at my face for a long silent moment, searching for something he didn't seem to be finding. Once again he tried to move only to have me get in his face growling. With a muttered, fine, he surged forward kissing me brutally. Being brief was the best quality of the lip lock. It was hard, angry, rough, and, had I been human, bruising. Tenderness and sweetness, which was usually demonstrated when one kisses another was not present here. It was not something that was appreciated. Just as soon as his lips met mine they were gone, thankfully, and he was seething.

"To consummate is to do that and more." I suppressed a gasp, but the chill –of the negative variety- that ran down my spine couldn't be hidden. To consummate we had to do the deed. I agreed, then, that we wouldn't be doing that for a very long time –if ever.

* * *

An Elk

I was lost. My herd was gone. It was hot. Need Water. Wander. A stream? Yes! Liquid. Wander again. Need to pee. Found an area. Relief. Look for the herd. A small sound. Papa? Another. I'm here! Not papa. Humans. Pretty humans. Run. No. They're in front on me. Turn. Run. Stop. They're in front of me again. One speaks in a foreign language. The other nods. Turn. Try again. I'm tackled. No. Stop! Papa! A bite. It hurts. Struggle. Too weak. Need Help. Whine. Cry out. I'm drifting. Fading. The mouth leaves. Another replaces it. I'm limp. I've given up. Let death take me. I hope papa doesn't find me like this. Going. Going. Gone.

* * *

Aro

"My lord," Afton said upon entering the throne room. I looked at him passively, waiting to hear his news. "Edward has taken him to hunt animal. He is teaching him their ways." The boy bowed to me as he spoke, humbling himself completely. I nodded to him then turned to my counterparts, seeing displeasure in Caius's eyes.

"This won't do," I started gravely, "We must intercept the boy and bring him to our ways before he is brainwashed. Eventually Edward will tire of him and leave. We cannot let him leave also."

* * *

Angela

As I sat across from Tyler at lunch I noticed he casted his eyes around the room again. It was obvious he was hoping Jacob would show up. He'd been looking for him, and to a lesser degree Edward for the past few days. He seemed a bit sad and maybe even lost without the boy. And it was obvious that he was worried. Plus ever since the rumors started circulating that Edward and Jacob ran away together because they families -particularly Edward's- wouldn't except them he'd been rather depressed. If didn't know any better I'd say Tyler really likes Jacob. More than he wanted to let on.

~Ordinary People by John Legend (that's funny because Ed and Jake are anything but ordinary)

* * *

A/N: The finish to another chapter and as a fair warning the next few chapters will be some relationship building so they may seem like filler chapters BUT there will be little things in each that lead up to something big. So stick with it. And I have an issue to address. I kinda feel like I'm taking forever to get thing going. We've been on one day for 4 chapters now. At this rate this story will have 100+ chapters because you guys won't believe how much I have planned for this story (it's my baby). So with that being said there might possibly be a few time skips (nothing to big) but I just wanted to warn you before you get to it and be like wtf. Is that alright with you guys? Tell me what you think. Read, Love/Hate, Review. Thank you!~ICNH


	12. Seven Days (Part 1)

A/N: It took my forever and day but I am back. I've had a terrible week (month?) but I decided to suck it up and write because I miss writing and reading a few fanfics has given me some inspirations. Sorry for the wait though. By the way things are right now I can't promise (even though I wish I could) that it won't be a long wait again. So if you have been following this story and are getting into it again, Thank you for sticking me. And if you are new to this story, Thank you for reading so far and hope you enjoy.

ALSO: Muchas Gracias. Kamsahamnida. Thank you all very much for following, favoriting, and reviewing. However, maybe I ask for a bit of constructive criticism following the next few chapters- Not Flames! I'm just out of practice and I'm a bit hesitant on this new Idea I have so I really need to know what you think, not just have my ego fed (I really do like having my ego fed though).

* * *

**Monday**

**A friend of Mine**

Jacob

We don't avoid each other. That's stupid. We simply are too busy doing things far away from each other to be in the same vicinity anymore. It's as simple as that. Definitely not avoid each other. It would be childish. And we aren't childish. No, we aren't. Childish people wouldn't be able to look each other in the eye after such an awkward day as we had two weeks ago. We, however, can look each other in the eye it's just that we haven't had the chance too since we are never in the same room as one another. So we aren't childish, just busy. And we don't avoid each other. We can't because of this so called Mating business. We have to stay remotely near each other at all times. Just never so happen to be in the same room. We don't avoid each other.

That was what we were doing –not avoiding each other – when we were called to the throne room to meet Aro. And the air certainly wasn't awkward when realized we have to be within ten feet of one another as we walked down the hall. And it didn't grow even more awkward when neither one of us knew who should enter the room first. And it most certainly did not embarrass us both when Edward ended up holding the door for me to go through. It was obvious that everything between us was fine, nothing between us was amiss.

The silence we settled into was comfortable, not tense. Our gazes traveled around the rooming looking for the ghost-like figure of Aro, not trying to run away from the other. And we stood over twenty feet away from the other to give personal space not for any other reason at all.

And I'm lying to myself.

Very much.

I, Jacob Black, am many things, but I am not a liar. Especially when it comes to being truthful to my own self. Standing in the same room as him makes me skin raise with goose bumps, that I am sure are not of a good variety, and it makes me feel nervous. It's the whole 'mate' thing. It has me freaked out. Very much so. Why would fate strip me of what should have been my werewolf (power?) and make me a vampire? Why would fate pair me with a male? A male vampire? A male that I'm not sure I can trust?

Edward winced.

Sigh.

Was it his or mine? Not sure.

"Jacob," strained voice, "I couldn't tell you. You see what happened from just being my friend, not being aware of what I am. If you had known you would have been killed before Lola could convince them to turn you." We shared a twitch, neither of us particularly liking that particular turn of events.

"If it was easy to keep something as big as that from me how do I know you don't have other skeletons in your closet?" Silently I added, 'I need to know any other secrets, I want to trust my best friend again.'

"It was easy because it was a secret I've been keeping for a hundred years." To this my eyes started to bug out. I knew that vampires lived for a very long time but it never exactly dawned on me just how long. It also never dawned on me to realize Edward is much older than he looks. "I've told you all I know about you and your tribe," he continued, " I suppose I should tell you about myself now?" I nodded an feeling other than discomfort –eagerness–registering. "My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. And I am a vampire." For a moment I was completely silent, and then I couldn't contain my laughter at all. He sounded like the next person to speak at one of those drug intervention group thingies. His ridiculous statement relaxed me bringing back a flicker of the easy friendship we shared before this whole 'vampire' thing. And it seemed like everything, given a little time, would be fine. However I've learned that things aren't always what they seem. Cliché but true.

"Dude, please don't ever say that again." I choked out still snickering. He nodded clearly not seeing why I was so amused, but visibly more relaxed now that the tension had been somewhat broken.

"I was born in 1901-"

"Well, then I'd say fate made you a pedophile by mating you with Jacob." Lola stated as she sauntered in the room clad in tight black, undoubtedly to show off her new body. We sighed sharing a look to say we'd continue this later. The both of us then glared at her. While our friendship was on unstable terms, we shared the desire to rid Lola of our lives as much as possible.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I sounded irate. Even to my own ears. Good.

"Aro's busy, so he sent me to take you."

"Where?" Edward asked, but I'm sure he already knew the answer. The slight twitch of his lips through his frown told me I am correct.

"To be fitted for your tuxedos." 'We need tuxedos? For what?'

"Why?" One again the word came from Edward, but this time he seemed just as confused as me.

"You mean to tell me no one has told you that we are having a welcoming party to celebrate our joining the official guard? No? Well now you know so let's get a move on."

"Why are you taking us? Are we not capable of getting measured for clothing ourselves?" I voiced my question, not necessarily wanting her to be near me for any lengths of time.

"It's outside the castle. No one trusts you enough to let you out on your own because they think you and pretty boy will try to make a run for it. Tu Comprendes?" She paused after turning around to leave again, "You coming or what?

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I really feel like this is a filler chapter but it goes with the Song 'Seven Days' by Mary J Blige so no matter how insignificant it seemed, or how rushed it felt, it's leading up to something big. If you want a hint find the chorus for the song, it's basically the theme for the next 6 chapters.

Oh! I was asked about Jake'd power. I almost forgot about that. Jake has the power of compulsion. Basically whatever he wants you'll want to give it to him. It's almost like mind control (in a way) but he cant exactly tell you what to do at an given moment. It only works when he subconsciously, or sometimes consciously, wants something. And he can't control it. Hope that cleared thing up for you.

So I'm really tired now, and I feel better since I've written something, even if it's sucky. So goodnight.

Read, love/hate, review. Thank you! ~ICNH


	13. Seven Days (Part 2)

A/N: I absolutely hate life right now. *Sigh* Anyways! Thanks for supporting me and my crappy story. I hope this chapter makes sense. I'm really trying to bring their friendship into the story right now, before getting to the romance and I hope you aren't getting too impatient with me.

Here is part 2/6. Each chapter take place at a day of the week, expect Wednesday and Thursday, they are paired together, unless my muses change course again.

Just so you guys no, this chapter was written three times. It was deleted twice by accident, so it isn't up to par with what I thought it would be but bare with me here please. I don't think it's absolutely terrible.

Disclaimer: As long as there are no sexy naked story-book creature in Twilight, it isn't mine.

* * *

Jacob

(Present)

When he left I hurried to spring form the bed as best as I could with my healing aches and wounds. My clothing was stashed in a tree around back so I slipped out of the little fortress out in the middle of the nowhere, grabbed my belongings, then I high tailed it to the river 15 miles west of our meeting location. Every fiber of my being prayed that he wasn't there. That he was already home to Bella and their daughter, living there perfect life, their perfect lie. But my wolf wanted to cry, he wished the vampire was lurking somewhere close, if only to hit me for coming within spitting distance of him when not during 'visiting hours'. I wanted to be with him constantly and it seemed the more I got, even if it was nowhere near good treatment, the more I wanted. It was unhealthy. I was hanging onto him like life support to please my wolf, while the human within me was being broken.

Upon coming to the running water my nose confirmed the Edward had been here already but was long gone. Breathing a sigh of relief I washed his scent off of me. Scrubbing my skin until it threatened to come off all together, and it did in some areas. I wanted to rid myself of him, but I didn't at all. I wanted to loose myself in him, but I didn't at all. I was confused. About myself, my wolf, my life, and my future. But I knew two things. I, Jacob Black, am not one to completely submit. And I have had enough of this shit.

All I needed was a quick trip back home and I'd put my plan in motion.

* * *

Tuesday

We played a game

Edward

(Past)

'_I'm not mad anymore,' _he thought from outside my bedroom door where he had been debating on whether to knock for not for the past twenty-three minutes. Out of habit my hand swiped over my face as I sighed, "Jacob, come in already."

The dark skinned vampire complies immediately, slipping into the chamber nimbly. He chewed his bottom lip for a second, going over what he wanted to say in his mind. I was tempted to simply answer his thoughts to save us time, but that would only get us back to fighting.

{Flashback}

_The halls were empty as most of the guard were out on errands or just busy. I went to find Jacob, set on bringing us back to a simple friendship. Nostalgia at the thought of how we were was the catalyst for my newfound vigor at having him back at my side, as my best friend. _

_I turned down the third hall on the left wing, where Lola and Jacobs' rooms were –she had them purposely near each other. She wanted him, and made no attempts at hiding it. But I never thought she'd get close to getting what she wanted, until my eyes beheld them in her room sharing a rather intimate moment._

_I watched in horror as her hands ran down his naked back while he works to pull her shirt of, like she had just done his. Transfixed to the spot my eyes witnesses Lola, now in her bra, place butterfly kisses along his collar bone, to his neck, jawline. I felt a burn somewhere in my core spurring me into movement, I couldn't just sit and watch._

"_Stop it," I wrenched them apart forcefully. Now standing in the room, opposed to viewing from outside the doorway, I felt the pull of her power. The burn of lust searing inside of me. She was sex, in this moment, and it took a ton of willpower not to succumb. "Stop this Lola." My voice was full of rage, but it quivered some under the force of the power of seduction she was using on me. My pants, to my horror, had grown unbearably tight._

"_Why Edward? You want in?" She asked in a tone that seemed to be a purr. Her hands ran along my chest and as much as I'd like to say I didn't, I whimpered. "You want to play? I'm sure Jakey won't mind."_

"_No." The vampire behind my back growled, pushing me aside. "You are mine," his tone was possessive and it seemed to strike a chord within me. A growl deep from within my chest was born from my mouth._

"_You are mine." In the moment with such a heady scent of arousal from all three of us in the room I wasn't quite sure who I was referring to, but without waiting for a response I grabbed the nearest person to me –thankfully Jake- and stormed out the room._

{End Flashback}

"I'm sorry," the sound of his voice brought me back down from my musings. "I was under her spell or something. And I was frustrated beneath the belt when you pulled me out, so, uh, I didn't mean anything I said." A small frown tugged my lips downward. He had told me some rather hurtful things afterward, things that I'm sure he feels deep down. My hand rose slightly and waved it off in the universal sign of 'it's fine.' Jacob, however, didn't seem to want to accept that, "No. I didn't mean it when I said you are a terrible mate. I mean aside from the fact that you're a guy, I think it's okay. I mean, at least you're my best friend and not some-"

I had to cut him off here. "Best friend? Jacob you didn't fail to mention that I'm not trust worthy, and I'm the reason you were killed. Just last night you told me this, frustrated or not, you feel this somewhere inside you. The truth always comes out when people are most upset." His face became a bit tight, but I couldn't focus on that as my mind began replaying the words. _'You're a terrible mate,'_ was the hook and _'You should have save me,'_ was the killer.

"You know as well as I do that's not true. Yeah, you didn't tell me your big secret, but since I was destined to be a wolf I would have found out anyways, plus you kept it for a good reason. You can't always go around telling people you're a vampire; they'd think you're crazy. And it's not your fault, Lola is the one who orchestrated this all."

"Lola came to check on my family-" I tried, bent on getting him to see my point.

"Lola met me first. We were in the same circle of friends. She didn't need you to be able to meet me. Stop trying to blame yourself for everything." The male gave me a small grin, which fell a bit after a moment. "But I really am sorry about last night."

This time when I waved it off I held a small smile myself, "It was Lola." Seeing that I had somewhat let it go made him relax a great deal. "Do you want to finish our conversation from before?" I offered following a moment of silence. To my surprise he shook his head no.

"After what you did for me with Lola yesterday and how you are not holding anything against me today, I think I can have a little confidence in you Cullen." His signature smirk fixed itself on his face.

"Who said I'm not going to hold it against you Black?" I asked in return. Jacob hoped that I was joking.

* * *

Jacob

I grabbed the black pawn and moved in one place, not entirely sure what to do with the other chess pieces.

"Congratulations," his smug voice said to me, a smirk dressing his lips, "You've made your first move in forty-two minutes." I ignored the bait with a frown.

"How exactly did you talk me into playing this?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"You were bored, I suggested a game." His smirk was wider now as he smoothly grabbed an ivory pawn and move it two spaces. 'Damn I didn't know it could move two.' His laughter made my eyes narrow, was this fucker laughing at me?

"You could have suggested something more manly, like wrestling?" A millisecond after my question I flinched, not necessarily enjoying the thought of us in close proximity. An image of his roughly kissing-most awkward moment of my life, might I add- flashed through my mind. By the way he frowned I could guess what he thought of. "Or arm wrestling." I lamely tacked to the end.

"Are you sure you can take me?" He asked, relaxing back into his seat, inviting me to do the same.

"I could easily beat you without even trying." I barked, ever ready to prove myself. Rolling his coal colored eyes he moved the chess board to his dresser then placed himself back into his seat with grace. I set my arm on the table, palm open. He followed suit grasping his hand in mine. The unblemished surface of his skin awed me momentarily, before he started pushing my hand in an effort to try to defeat me while I distracted. "Cheater."

"Get your head in the game." He quoted Troy Bolton from the first High School Musical. I had to laugh at that remembering how mad he was when I made him watch it –nothing better than Edwards mad face.

Giving a small push I felt his hand rocket turns his half of the table, nearly touching it. 'Damn.' Grinning smugly at knowing who'd win this battle I looked up at him to see the older boy peering back at me. Confused as to why he was staring I met his eyes with a cocked head. 'May I help you?' I asked silently. Edward, for reasons unknown to me, reached across the table and brushed hair out of the way of my face. At that moment I was intensely grateful for my inability to blush as I just might have in that moment. The soft caress of his hand against my skin left me nearly desperately wanting to touched by his hand again. 'I'll chalk it up as a Mate thing,' I told my self as a way to justify that yearning.

"Now you can see that I just won," he laughed. My head snapped down to the table in disbelief – lo and behold my hand was now resting on the marble table.

"You sneaky bastard. Distracting me to win." My voice was nearly to a yell. Fuck his touch, I was outraged.

"I told you keep your head in the game." He shrugged, clearly enjoying the turn in events.

"Friendship terminated." Grumped I, folding my arms across my chest, joking- somewhat.

"Never."

* * *

A/N: If anything confused you drop a comment and I'll do my best to answer. If you left a question and I forgot to answer I am so sorry, I do the best I can with getting to you. Anything else you want to say, please let it be heard. I'm rushing because I am grounded. Thanks for reading.


	14. Seven Days (Part 3)

A/N: Yes, I know I have been gone for forever once again and yes I know I made quite a few errors last time. I'm sorry. If you don't know already the last chapter was edited just a bit. I tried to fix mistakes and I added a sentence here and there. Really not much has changed excepted for maybe one paragraph while they were arm-wrestling. It's not imperative that you go back and read unless you want to. XxZessxX no Jake and Lola didn't have sex (Yet!), I went to the paragraph and added a sentence that hopefully added a bit of clarification. And LENORE123 thanks for your honesty I knew there were some errors but going over my work made me flinch quite a bit as I didn't expect there to be so many. Dark-Angel-Princess 01, Marie 1, idontdanceigring, and Sail Sixx thanks for reading and reviewing. Also Sail Sixx I'm sorry you are confused, just read all of the present parts together as a sort of separate side story, don't try to connect them with the main plot and see if that helps.

Warning! Explicit content ahead. Forced- voluntary sex. (If that aint an oxymoron)

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyers. I do not own Twilight. I'm sure everyone would be aware if I did. Just saying.

* * *

**Wednesday**

**You Went Away**

****Jacob

Three hours. Forty-six minutes. Fifty-nine seconds. Edward disappeared without a word . I know he wasn't dead and I know he wasn't in trouble, I feel it. But I feel his absence as I am to the point to where I can hardly breathe. I was told it gets better –the absence- over time. Marcus being point and case. But I honestly didn't know if I'd be willing to be apart so much to be able to reach that time if I felt this horrible every time he goes away._ 'Aint no sunshine when he's gone,'_ the lyrics floated through my head almost sending me into laughter, if my body didn't have such a constant ache. Where in the hell did he go?

Three hours. Forty-seven minutes. Eight seconds. My internal clock is quite literally counting the milliseconds until he, as well as Aro, Caius, Marcus, and a few other important members of the guard, returned. I felt like a girl. Seriously. Counting the seconds until my 'Mate' returns just makes me feel entirely too feminine. I need to find something to do with my time. I thought about getting my ass out of bed and going hunting. But Edward would always go hunting with me. And the mere thought of him made an involuntary whine escape my lips. Where in the hell did he go?

Three hours. Forty-seven minutes. Thirteen seconds. Not to be dramatic. But. With him away my skin is hypersensitive, the air brushing against it caused tendrils of pain to wrap serpent-like over my body. My insides seemed to be filled with a sort of horrific acid that is eating through my unneeded organs. My brain is throbbing and has a kind of needle like pain on the front temples. All-in-all I'm hurting physically without him. Where in the hell did he go?

Three Hours. Forty- seven minutes. Twenty-four seconds. Not to be over-dramatic. But. Since Edward isn't here I have a sense of sheer loneliness. There is this depression stinking on me. Suffocating me. My emotions are everywhere. I want to cry, ever so bad. I want to scream, to release my tension and frustration. To ignore the pain and ignore the bond so as not to feel as trapped as I do in this Mate-ship(?). Most of all I want to go find him. All-in-all I'm hurting emotionally without him. Where in the hell did he go?

I sound like a fucking chic. But seriously, Where in the hell- He's fucking here!

For the first time and three hours forty-eight minutes and two seconds a deep breath filled my lungs, I removed myself from my bed, and I ran. He was in the lobby, near the receptionist who actually does resemble her sister Lola, when I damn-near crashed into him smothering the both of us in a bear hug. I held onto Edward as if my life depended on it gasping in his scent as the rigidity in both our bodies relaxed. We held on past the appropriate amount of time before breaking away; I with a large grin, he with a frown. I cocked my head. What was wrong with him? Should I not have hugged him? I know the hug was a bit much but surely he felt as terrible as I did and need the contact? Did I do something?

Once again, I sound like a chic.

"Jake," Edward breathed out warily. "You're fine. I just need time alone." I gulped down the thickness in my throat and nodded. Really looking at him the distress was etched in his marble face, as well as being present in the stiffness of his body. As he walked away I knew he knew that the answer wouldn't satisfy me. And I walked away I knew something happened when they were gone. I exited the building, opting to head towards the forestry as my mind wandered. It seems to only want to go back to our short reunion. What happened to have him as out of it as he seems? Why had he gone with the guard in the first place? And is it ironic that I wait for him to get back for so long and as soon as he does I leave?

I got through the streets of Volterra without strain for the first time in my existence as a vampire as my mind was far too busy worrying about what was wrong with Edward. This worrying most likely is also the reason I was near the edge of the city before I realized I was being followed. They stepped from out of a backstreet, grabbed my arm to get my attention, and pulled me into the shadowy alleyway. Surprised I damn-neared attacked, then considered just because I saw it was Lola.

"Shit! I could have killed you just now. Why the hell are you out here?" I seethed at the red-haired temptress.

"I saw what happened with Edward and wanted to see if you were okay. We are still friends y'know." She replied seemingly sincerely, inching closer to me.

"Ha. I think our friendship was terminated after you had me turned into a vampire without my consent." Was she serious? Could she really possibly think I'd still want to be friends? She must be demented.

{Warning! Explicit content ahead}

"Really Jake, I did it so we could be together," she stepped closer still and the air seemed to shift. I felt a stir in my core, radiating heat down. Shit. "I know you feel it." There was amusement in her eyes, watching me fight her curse. I back away attempting to flee but already losing against her. She knew it. I knew it. "Where are you trying to run to Jake? You don't want to go. It's okay. Edward won't mind. He isn't truly your mate yet is he? You haven't consummated." She suddenly appeared in front of me and reached into my pants. She was stroking me. My breathing became shallow. "C'mon Jake." She whispered seductively in my ear.

She sunk to her knees gracefully, unbuckling and pulling down all cloth covering my lower half in the process. "No," I heard myself say in the unsteadiest of voices. She ignored me in favor of licking my tip. "Stop," I tried again. She rolled her tongue around the head. "Don't," I was running out of arguments. She took my entire groin in her mouth. Praise the lack of gag reflex vampires possess. "Please," I wasn't sure I was begging for her to stop or keep going but she took it as in encouragement. Her head bobbed slowly at first, teasing me, but swiftly picked up speed. Each time she got to the base then pulled back lapping up pre-cum as she went. She was some-what clumsy and it was obviously her first time but she had clearly done her homework. She worked me until I was breathing hard and nearly at my edge then pulled away eliciting a groan of displeasure from me.

"Fuck me Jacob," she removed her shirt showing that she had no bra then slid out of her jeans revealing a lack of underwear as well. She came here on a mission. I was willing to comply. I switched our positions so that her back was against the wall of the alley as mine previously was. With my manhood ready to go and her naked as the day she was born everything was ready to go. Accept for my mind. Edward. Isn't he supposed to be my mate? Why am I here right now? Lola appeared to sense my hesitation. She didn't say a word but wrapped her legs around my waist, hoisted herself up put me into of her in a fluid movement. The unexpected wet warmth surprised me into action. I plunged into her, creating the friction needed for relief. Somewhere in my mind I felt a strong discomfort, had a feeling that things weren't right. But I could focus on that. I can to reach a climax. I was in too deep. Lola gave the impression that she was enjoying herself immensely with the she made and the way she withered around, but really I could have cared less about what Lola enjoyed. The sex was harsh and rough as if it were a punishment for even getting myself in this situation. And for the most part I didn't at all enjoy it until the very end when I came whimpering Edwards name.

{Explicit Content Over}

Afterward we dressed in awkward silence. She was beyond mad, for good reason. And I was more than disgusted with myself. Plus I had to figure out what I would do about Edward. I know that he knows. It was the itch in the back of my mind. He was conscious of our actions and I know he was hurt. Lola be damned, I didn't really give a shit to make amends with her, even after just what just transpired. I needed to go talk to Edward. Now.

* * *

**Thursday**

**Things Weren't the Same**

Edward

One thirty-tree a.m. Just over a day and once again he stood outside my door with feelings of guilt. Once again I sat in a chair swiping my hand over my face. Once again I told him to enter. This time I wouldn't be letting him back in. Emotionally I mean. He fidgeted before me smelling of soap, sex, and Lola. I wrinkled my nose. In his mind he was degrading himself. It was pitiful to hear and I really should have cared more, but my feeling were too hurt just right then. "I'm sorry," he began to stamper repeatedly. He felt like he betrayed me. Like he did me some kind of wrong. I won't be letting him know I feel the same.

"Sorry for what?" I lifted my eyebrow nonchalantly not meeting his eye. "You went out and enjoyed yourself. What is there to apologize for?" I crossed my arms while leaning back in my chair. The epitome of calm, cool and collected.

"Edward, having sex with Lola was wrong," mention the deed in question broke through a layer or two of my wall but I kept calm. "You feel hurt by it, I feel it through this Mate thing. Don't lie to me."

"Why would I lie? You fucked Lola, why should I be hurt?" Jacob flinched at the word. Maybe I'm not the epitome of anything but an emotional mess. "Look Jacob, we are friends," I emphasized the word, but it almost felt wrong leaving my lips, "You can do whatever you please with whomever you like. It's not my business."

"Look Edward," he mocked me, "as long as you are sitting here feeling bad over my stupid actions it is your business. What can I do to make it right? I'll apologize until the ends of the earth and be the perfect best friend. I promise. Just help me out here," his pleading was getting to me.

"It's whatever Jacob," cold shoulder, "I'm fine. No big deal." Jacob's thoughts revealed how truly frustrated he was with me brushing him off.

"Edward! I went out fucked Lola, didn't enjoy it, and said your name when I climaxed. This is obviously your business." He yelled, his mind replaying the moment of the pinnacle causing me to grimace. His eyes gazed at me with intense ferocity. He wanted me to understand, needed me to understand what he couldn't say. And I did, believe me I did, but I couldn't acknowledge it. Or maybe I just wouldn't.

"And?" I asked, playing it off. _'Don't look him in the eye. '_

"And? Really Edward? And?" He sighed trying to let go of negative energy. When he spoke against he sounded defeated, weighted down, and sorrowful. His gift was really starting to stir me. "You're obviously mad, but will you at least tell me what happened? I waited for you for-"

"Three hours forty-eight minutes and two seconds. I counted too." I sighed out letting myself fall into just a deep a sulk as he was in. Hope. It blossomed in his eyes as I gave him an inch. The message was clear: he was not forgiven but it wasn't a lost cause. "I felt the pain as well."

"So tell me." He inched closer furtively, glancing at the other chair nearest to mine. I waved a hand carelessly towards it. After he planted her bottom in it I stared at him unflinchingly and he returned the look. In him I saw the boy who was my best friend, who was also the boy who seemed to be –even as he silently sat there- begging for forgiveness. I'm not heartless. I know he shouldn't even be to blame. After all Lola has the power of seduction, I'm surprised he was even coherent enough to think about me –Jake's vivid memory has bestowed upon me all of the gruesome details of their sex- during while in the presence of her power. Gazing at him was a mistake as I felt his influence wash over me. I wasn't particularly mad at him, more like hurt in general, but looking in his eyes released any will to push him away any further.

"Aro decided that I could be of use on a mission to kill a coven." Jacob was shocked into silence. "Caius sent for me and when I arrived in the throne room the guard who were to with us were packed and ready. I was then informed of my hand in the task. We were to go to a coven that was suspected of planning to assassinate Aro and kill them." His eyes clouded with a bit of confusion. "I had to go along because of my ability. My job was to read their minds while Aro touches me so he could hear the conspirators thoughts as well." The confusion turned into understanding and sadness. "Once he heard what he wanted he ordered their death." By the point I realized I was trembling terribly. Jacob, slowly and with caution, stood up to collect me into a comforting hug.

"Why didn't they just take care of it here themselves? If Aro already knew of their plans why couldn't he just call them here and touch them himself?" He asked while rubbing small circles in my back. It was an odd feeling, although not altogether unpleasant.

"He wanted me to see my place. That I am his tool that can be used however he pleases. He's trying to break me." As I answered the question I was transported back to earlier today by memories. I saw each of their faces vividly as they did. All pale with dark hair and blood-red eyes, they even looked similar as if they were a real family of four. Two parents and two daughters. They all died with the same horrified expression. Thinking about it now makes me wish I had the ability to cry. Helping the Volturi in an act so vile left me feeling like a monster but it also left me feeling helpless.

"And you know what Jake," I asked in a voice that cracked, "Aro didn't even get any evidence against them; he just killed them to kill them." That was the final blow that had me gasping and sniffling as if I were sobbing. I was still trembled even with Jacob doing his best to put me at ease. Today reminded me of the monster I used to be when I killed for no good reason. It brought me back to the monster I never wanted to face again and Aro knew it all too well. "Jake, he wants me broken and he has pretty much done it. Just don't let him break you." I pulled away to look up at him. "Please?"

_'This is a movie moment,'_ Jacob thought, and I couldn't do much but to agree. I was in his arms having been comforted by them. He was taller so that he looked down on me and we were in the perfect position to kiss. But the thought had both of our stomachs rolling uncomfortably. Once again we were staring at one another, neither necessarily knowing what to do at this juncture, and neither particularly wanting to trying anything. "Sure thing Ed." He whispered eventually.

* * *

A/N: Not too bad hopefully. I hope we are seeing the transition into relationship mode. Subtlety isn't really my strongpoint so work with me here. Um, so yeah. Just in case you were confused yes Jake and Lola DID have sex this time. And no Edward isn't completely over it. There is still more to come with a kiss (Saturday) in the next chapter or two and then the party (Sunday). Just be prepared because my muses have picked back up in vigor for the story and I have come up with the perfect finale. Sunday is when it all falls down. Thanks for reading. Read, Love/Hate, Review. ~ICNH


	15. Seven Days (Part 4)

A/N: Two chapters in one month. I hope I can keep this up. Thanks again to my reviewers and the new followers and such. It means a lot to me. Rat3000: Yes Edward and Bella are going to have Renesmee, and yes Jacob and Edward are going to have a child as well. I have all of that planned out already. Just stick with me here, it all turns out for the best in the end. However I have mentioned before it is twilight compliant. This story here takes place a year before Twilight and the sequel will go through the entire saga, then after Breaking Dawn I will bring Jacob and Edward back together. If that's not your cup of tea then I'm truly sorry. And to Marie One: You're welcome and I'm thinking four more chapters plus an epilogue? Sound good to you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sadly.

* * *

**Friday**

**You Came Back**

Jacob

Avoidance. Seems to describe what Edwards been doing lately. Since yesterday it seems to have reverted back to last week when we weren't really on speaking basis. I'd enter a room, he'd leave. I tried to talk to him, he was busy. He couldn't hang out with me because Aro needed him for something. He's definitely avoiding me.

Avoidance. I can't say it didn't hurt. Maybe it's because I thought we were still friends despite everything that had happened. Maybe it was the Mate thing. Maybe it's because I know Edward enough to know it has something to do with the 'Lola' thing and I know it's my fault. Or maybe, all bullshit aside, it because there's something else here that I feel –that he feels as well- that we are both ignoring. Whatever it may be it's just really painfully to know he's definitely avoiding me.

Avoidance. Something I had sincerely hoped not to have to go through again. Especially now with the table turned. Last time I was the one that was mad and it was Edward that was feeling guilty. So to be in the wrong now was surely different and not in the best of ways. I have no clue how to make it up to him and I have a startlingly strong desire to do so. But I'm not sure that it is possible to make amends, because he's definitely avoiding me.

With Edward running away from just the sight of my shadow I find myself wandering around the building aimlessly. It felt a million times emptier than it did last time. During the last period of avoidance I was too distracted to notice how few people I know –I really don't want to know them- here. Edward and Lola are about it, and Lola is completely out of the question. And my other option doesn't want to see me.

I feel like I'm slightly pining.

But I do have a reason. Don't I? He is my mate or whatever. So shouldn't some part of my soul feel the need sulk if he's away? It's not like** I** need him here. It's the stupid bond thing that has me completely out of whack about him. Right? Right.

And even if I was pining, it wouldn't mean anything. He's my only friend in this shithole full of stupid vampires –damn, I hate how my mind likes to forget that I am one now-. But it's normal to be hung up over your best friend eluding you. It's not like I really want him around all the time. I need my space every now and then. Space is good.

It makes the heart grow fonder.

But hearts have nothing to do here. We'll just have more fun when he forgives me and we start hanging out regularly again. Nothing to do with hearts. More to do with killing boredom. Of which (boredom) is settling in deep as I have no one to keep me company.

And as if on cue, Lola materializes around a corner. Ironic.

When she sees me an array of emotion pass over her face before she seems to make the decision to stop in front of me. I feel a sense of déjà vu before she even speaks. I don't think I've ever been in such a situation, maybe it's just too cliché and I've seen it in a movie or something. "Jake," she starts slowly, eyeing me guardedly; "I know you made a mistake in the alley and I'm willing to forgive you. But you have to promise to stop being around Edward. As long as he is in the picture he'll come between us. You have to see it, don't you? He's supposedly your best friend, but he wants to get in the way of your happiness. He seems like he has a very unhealthy obsession with you. I think you need to do what's best for everyone and end your friendship."

As she spoke my face went from confused to disbelieving to straight livid. Was she serious? What is Edward coming between? There was nothing to come between! If anything **she** was coming between them. And Edward obsessed? For a moment my brain can't even process her words let alone come with an answer to it. But I didn't have to because just as all déjà vu and cliché moments go my rescue swoops in just now.

Edward with a look of anger and disgust on his face started towards us glowering at Lola. At first I was happy to see him then worried what he would do, he didn't seem to be in his best mind. That earned me a look. To my surprise, however, we he reached us an arm slid coolly around my waist. "Lola," his tone was mock pleasant, "it would please me very much if you didn't insist on bothering my Jacob. And I would appreciate it more if you didn't say such rude things and didn't try to push your manic fixation with him on me. My dear Jacob is already taken, has been for a while and always will be. You didn't have a chance before and you don't have one now. Am I clear?" Edward was scary. He didn't get out of line or raise his voice. Didn't even appear to be too bothered by her, but the subtle threat in his voice carried over extremely well. Lola walked away with a determined look and a huff. That was too easy, something's up with her.

When she was out of sight I turned to Edward to thank him but he pulled his arm away as if I had burned him. Hurt my feelings a bit? Yes, especially after hearing what he just told Lola. But am I overly surprised? No. Once again cliché moment. "Edward," I grabbed his arm before he fled, like I'm sure he was planning to do. When he turned to look at me I realized that the anger and disgust on his face wasn't for Lola, but for me. I flinched a bit.

"I wasn't going to flee," he hissed, "I was attending to very important matters." He attempted to yank his arm from me but wasn't able to. Score one for new born strength.

"Ed, please, tell me what's going through your mind. How many times do you want me to apologize? What do I need to do? Tell me something. You looking at me like that is something I can't go through for the rest of eternity." He was putty, just like that.

"It's this. You. I can't stay mad at you and it angers me. It's like the combined effect of your gift and the mating thing it's like I'm not allowed to have my own emotions anymore." He then took on a look of frustration on his face as well as a grimace. "Plus your scent is mixed with Lola's." I now understand the disgust.

"I'm sorry Ed. I'll try harder to keep myself in check. I won't ask a single thing of you, ever again. I won't even make you watch stupid Disney movies anymore. Just stop avoiding me." Why am I pleading so much? What is it about Edward that makes me work so damn hard?

"I wasn't avoiding you," he's sulking now, the pout damn near visible. I almost laughed, but couldn't knowing the situation wasn't completely resolved. With a sigh and a wary look the wheels and my head began to turn, '_Are you really bothered by the Lola thing?'_ I couldn't voice the question. He nodded with sad eyes. My lips tipped downward, my heart followed. "You being with Lola bothers me. A lot." He took a deep breath and I swear time slowed down until it was just about standing still. "Because I love you."

* * *

A/N: Didn't plan to end the chapter like that but I'll go with it. Next chapter they kiss. So stick around. Read, Love/Hate review, Thanks ~ICNH


	16. Unsure

A/N: So... I have been arguing with myself for a while now about continuing this story. I honestly would love to (and I have awesome chapters written up), but as I have recently dived into religion (Jehovah's Witness) I'm really finding it hard to post the chapter, but also fining it hard not to write them; therefore, this story, as well as the other Will/Warren story, is on hiatus until I make up my mind. I might write other stories in the meantime, that aren't slash related (how sad), but that's all that can be expected of me at the moment. I'm really sad right now cause I've also given up reading slash stories. This is depressing. :P


End file.
